Light In The Darkness III: Red Sun Rising
by Blitz Chick
Summary: It's been a while since ShadowMan cooked up an evil plot to get ProtoMan, Starfire, and Bass killed. All three are on edge and when Navis are suddenly plunged into the human world, things get a whole lot wierder. What's going on? Is ShadowMan behind this?
1. Chapter 1

Light In The Darkness

III

Red Sun Rising

Light in the Darkness and Light in the Darkness II, The Ultimate Threat. Both of them are thrilling cliffhangers that leave questions to be answered. This is the last installment in the series, Red Sun Rising. Hopefully, this one can answer all your questions and bring the series to an explosive close. For fans of Star, Proto, and Bass, have no fear; this won't be their last adventure together. Before you even think about reading further than this paragraph, please read Light in the Darkness and Light in the Darkness II, Ultimate Threat. If you don't, this fic will totally confuse you. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!

ProtoMan. EXE was waiting. Not for something to happen, but for someone to arrive. Actually, two people. ProtoMan was tall, and fourteen years old. His silver hair hung down his back, and deep blue eyes were shielded from the world by a pair of dark sunglasses. Rarely was ProtoMan ever seen without his trademark Cyber Sword that accompanied his red armor nicely. Right now, he stood near the entrance of a small cave. Around him, it was a simple dusty brown landscape. The cave and the Undernet were not strangers to ProtoMan. Had it not been almost six months ago that he had been trapped in the very cave he was waiting by now? A small clatter of rocks made the red Navi look up to see the first of his companions standing on the top of the cave.

"Hello Bass."

Dropping down lightly, Bass. EXE smiled, a roguish, lopsided smile. His helmet sported two unusual fins, and between those was a silvery blue four-pointed star. A tattered brown traveling cloak snapped in the breeze, covering a powerful black body and the long jagged scar that ran across Bass' chest. Two purple stripes on Bass' cheeks stopped at the bottom of his cheekbones and at the bottom of each eye. The stripes accented Bass' very tan skin and crimson red eyes, which glittered like rubies in the sun.

"Curse it ProtoMan, how'd you know? Being a freelance must be making me soft." Joked the dark colored Navi.

Shrugging, ProtoMan eyed Bass. "I dunno, if anything, it's made you a bit sharper."

"Well, well, what have I here?"

Turning, Bass and ProtoMan spotted the third part of their trio, Starfire. EXE.

Starfire was tall, pretty, and had turned fourteen over the summer. Her design was very similar to Roll's, except she did not have that button thing on her butt, the ribbon like appendages on her head, and her ponytail looked exactly like ProtoMan's, only it was golden blonde. Starfire's slender frame was a color scheme of orange, black and red. The gloves on her hands were red and a gold band just below the elbow marked where they stopped. Her boots were orange with red accents. Again, a gold band signaled where the boots ended. Her eyes were bright and happy, not to mention a dazzling blue color.

ProtoMan smiled at her approach. They had been dating for only a few months, but he had a little thing for the orange Navi since he had met her.

Overall, the summer had been fairly quiet. Just the occasional spells when viruses got a little rowdy, but nothing to be worried over. With ShadowMan still missing, there really wasn't much to do.

Which was precisely why the three Navis present were worried.

ShadowMan had captured Starfire several months prior to this meeting, but had escaped before activating the self-destruct in his secret Undernet fortress. Since then, there had been no information about him at all, which worried the three Navis for one reason.

Before meeting with ShadowMan in his fortress, Bass and ProtoMan had spotted a room filled with weapons of mass destruction and as it turned out, ShadowMan was planning a takeover of the Cyber World.

Starfire sat down, her gentle blue eyes shining gently. "So. What's the news on our slippery friend?"

Bass momentarily marveled at his little sister. Ever since uncovering her secret style change, Forte Style, she had become quite the battle expert, fighting like a seasoned pro. "Well, there's nothing yet. At least…" Bass smiled, a clever smirk. "Nothing I've reported to the higher ups."

Looking over at Bass, ProtoMan raised his eyebrows. "You fiend! Keeping information from your superiors!"

Nonchalantly, Bass played with a couple rocks. "I figured that since we were the ones he's trying to kill, we should be the only ones in on this. I mean," Bass sat up a little straighter. "This is where it all began, didn't it? An assassination attempt on our lives in this very cave."

Both Star and ProtoMan were quiet, but they were thinking the same thing. It was true; this was between ShadowMan and the trio.

Sighing, ProtoMan leaned against the cave. "All right, what have you found out for us?"

"Well, have you heard of something called a Dimensional Area?" Inquired Bass.

Starfire seemed interested. "Yeah, something about trying to fuse a Navi and a human in the real world. But what's that got to do with anything?"

The black Navi continued. "Well, there was a break in at a government facility where some finished Dimensional Area technology was stored."

ProtoMan became slightly alarmed. "You don't mean to say that…"

"There's been no definite proof, but I've got a hunch."

Starfire held up her hand. "But this makes no sense. ShadowMan is a _solo _Navi! Dimensional Area technology only works with a Navi-human team. Why would he need that stuff?"

The boys were quiet. It was true, what had happened didn't make sense.

Finally, Starfire began her brainstorming process of bouncing ideas off of her male companions. "Couldn't we try and trace the residual data at the sight?"

"No can do Star, the robbery was committed in the real world."

"But how is that possible Proto?"

"From what the reports say, the Navi involved used a crane to steal the equipment and took the crane with him when he took off."

"Couldn't we get into the crane's network from here?"

"Sadly not Starry. We think he blew up the crane once he had no use of it any more because it's not coming up on any scans."

Eventually, Starfire fell silent and ProtoMan stood. "Right, I'll return to HQ and see what information I can get on this."

Starfire nodded. "I'll talk to Sam and see if we can't take a trip to the place that was robbed."

Bass stretched before saying his piece. "I'm gonna head into the Labyrinth. Maybe there are a couple clues in there as to what ShadowMan was planning."

Moving off, the blonde Navi looked over her shoulder at her companions. "If we find anything, let the others know!"

The boys nodded and the three parties moved off in separate directions, unknowingly entering another battle for the safety of the world they knew.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow that took a long time to get up! But I hope you think it's well worth it. Yeah, the first chapter is pretty lame, but I swear it won't be this lame! If it is, smack me.


	2. Singin' The Blues

I walked down the bustling streets of Net City, my mind turning over the information that Bass had said to me not twenty minutes earlier. Plans had been stolen, but what was the connection? ShadowMan was a solo Navi, and Dimensional Areas could only be used by a Navi and a Net Op.

Plus there was the fact that he deliberately withheld information from higher ups. That's a serious violation of code! Course, I know that I should be used to breaking rules by now, after being with Star and Bass for so long. But I've been following orders for a longer period of time than that, so I guess old habits do die-hard. Reaching the Net Agent HQ building, I entered and was greeted by the receptionist, a female Navi by the name of Aquarius. EXE, but she was called Aqua by everyone. She grinned at my approach. "Oh! ProtoMan, you're back. Mr. Famous wants to see you in his office right away."

I nodded and headed right up. Mr. Famous' office wasn't really an office. It was just a hologram projector that allowed me to have a direct link to the human world. Well, as direct as a hologram gets. Mr. Famous turned to look at me from behind his familiar sunglasses. "Ah, ProtoMan. It's good to see you." He said in his familiar British accent. "I trust you met with Bass and Starfire?"

Slowly, I nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Report then."

Taking a deep breath, I began a summarized version of our meeting. "Bass has been inspecting the theft of the Dimensional Area technology and believes that ShadowMan may have stolen them. For what purpose, we do not know. Starfire is headed to the scene of the crime with Sam to gather information while Bass is headed to ShadowMan's old hideout to see what he can find there."

Leaning back in his chair, Mr. Famous seemed to digest this information. "ProtoMan, you've done well. I'm going to keep you on the ShadowMan case."

I nodded my head. "Thank you Mr. Famous."

"Just Famous. But there is one thing I'd like you to do for me."

Curious, I nodded yet again. "Sure."

"If you could, I'd like you to keep an eye on Starfire and Bass."

Involuntarily I felt my eyes widen in shock. "Keep an eye on them sir?" I asked, puzzled. "But why?"

Mr. Famous kicked his feet up onto his desk. "Bass is still a freelance, a rouge, one we can't fully control. Starfire is his sister and is the same way. We don't know if they'll go maverick on us or not. I want you to watch them and if they're acting funny, report to me at once."

I tried to appeal to the net battler's better nature. "But sir, I know Starfire and Bass. I have fought along side them and I will agree, both are strong willed, but they would never betray us!"

Sitting up a little straighter, Mr. Famous looked at me intensely. "ProtoMan, I am your superior. When I give the order, you will follow it. Do I make myself clear?"

Opening my mouth, I had half a mind to argue, but then I shut it and sighed. "Yes Mr. Famous."

He nodded and turned his attention to some paperwork. "Good. You're dismissed."

As I made my way to my own office, I felt terrible. Forced to make reports on my friends! Sitting down at my desk, I opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of Starfire.

Her golden blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds. The picture had been originally taken for a file that was kept on her. A file was kept for every official in active service. The picture was supposed to be serious, but the way Starfire smiled her cheery little smile it seemed like she could've been at the beach. Star could make anything except a funeral happy. And even then, I was pretty sure she could get someone to laugh at a funeral.

Cupping my chin in my hand, I stared at the picture. How could I spy on the person I loved? She and Bass were good people, and they would never betray us. It was at that moment when I did something that I thought that I would never do in my whole life.

I decided to disobey a direct order.

Yes, Mr. Famous was my superior, but that gave him no right to make my spy on my friends. If anything, he was going to know less about them than when this whole thing started. I slid the picture back into the drawer and shut it. It was time for me to get down to work.


	3. Of Destruction and Clues

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"

The fourteen-year-old girl gave an incomprehensible mumble and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her hair the color of coffee with cream.

"C'mon Sam, we wait any longer we'll never get to the crime scene before lunch!"

"All right, all right. I'm up…barely…" Sam Rebena rolled out of bed and stumbled into the shower. The blast of warm water got her to open her bright blue eyes and wake up a bit. Drying off, Sam returned to her room and pulled on a pair of white socks, blue jeans and a dark navy blue sweater. Brushing her hair out, Sam looked at her messy bed. _I'll clean it later_, she decided and headed to the other part of her small apartment.

Sam was an orphan who lived with her aunt and uncle, but she had a whole apartment of her own, which she shared with her Navi, Starfire.

Starfire was in the kitchen, but not physically. Sam had installed monitors into the walls of each room so Starfire could go where she went. Very handy actually.

"So, when're we gonna get going Sam?" Starfire was practically bouncing off the walls!

Downing some tea and toast, Sam began to gather her gear. "As soon as I'm ready and not a moment before Starfire! It's time you learned some patience." Sweeping some battle chips off the table into her battle chip pack, Sam pulled on her sneakers and made sure she had her PET holster. "All right, all I need now is you Star."

Squealing with delight, Star transferred to her PET in record time and soon Sam was on her way to the warehouse.

"So what do you say was stolen again?"

"It was Dimensional Area technology Sam. I heard the officials talking about it and if they perfect it, Chaud, ProtoMan, you and I will be able to cross fuse!"

Chuckling, Sam shook her head. "Someone's done their research. But you think ShadowMan stole it."

Starfire nodded, even though Sam couldn't see her. "Yeah, but I don't know why. He's a solo Navi."

Sam pondered this. "You've got a point, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Ho! The great Sam Rebena admits I'm right?"

"Don't go that far Star. Besides, we're here."

An officer met them at the entrance to the building and asked for ID. When Sam showed him her license, he led them in, explaining.

"We heard the proximity alarms go off some moments before midnight, but by the time our security Navis mobilized, the Navi had already taken control of a closed system that we couldn't get into unless we jacked in."

Starfire crossed her arms. "Sounds like your security needs work."

The officer seemed slightly flustered. "Yes, well, we tried to stop the crane, but he stole the Dimensional Area technology and made his getaway." He motioned to the warehouse that was demolished. Everywhere, smashed crates and electrical wires.

Sam surveyed the scene with a skeptical eye. Then she turned to the officer. "I need access to your system."

He nodded. "Yes miss Rebena. There's a jack in port over there."

Sam plugged Star in and then went about her investigation, pushing aside boards and examining wires. "How're you doing Star?"

Starfire kicked at the remains of a cyber control panel. "He did a number in here too Sam. How about on your end?"

Shrugging, Sam inspected a circuit panel. "Well, he knew what he was doing. The destruction isn't senseless, he took out a good number of important computers."

Nodding, Star moved some rubble and spied a file that was undamaged. "Hold the phone…Sam, I think I found something!" Opening the file, Star found herself looking at a map of Dentech City. "What the...?"

"What is it Star?" Sam asked, picking up her PET.

Shaking her head, Star studied the map. "Beats me, it just looks like a map of Dentech!"

Sam was puzzled. "But why would a Navi want that? He can't use it."

Star looked back at the map and shook her head. "I don't know Sam. I just don't know."

But somehow, Sam got the chilling feeling that the pieces of a very sinister puzzle were falling into place.


	4. A Discovery In The Ruins

Bass stood amidst the rubble of ShadowMan's inner fortress, clearing away rubble. It had been almost a week since he spoke with ProtoMan about the missing Dimensional Area technology, and he had spent a good part of it clearing away rubble to get into ShadowMan's old fortress' inner sanctrum. True, he could've used the Earthbreaker, but then he would run the risk of destroying valuable information. Now, he moved a rock and climbed into his nemesis's lair.

The computer room was like any other you'd see, filled with computers and files. Not to mention a Navi containment tube where a fake Starfire had been created.

Looking around, Bass grinned. "Right, let's get to work." He remarked to himself almost cheerily.

First, Bass went to the file cabinets and began to flip through the papers. There were plenty on Starfire and he, not to mention some magazines. Pulling one out, Bass raised an eyebrow. "Playboy? Oh ho, ShadowMan you naughty boy." He tossed it aside and kept working.

The clatter of rocks made Bass whirl around. Standing in the hole he made was a large Spikey, dark forest green with sea foam green fur on its chest. It stared at Bass, who stared back for a moment.

"Treble?"

The virus bounded over to the Black Shadow and began to examine his old friend who rescued him from a life of enslavement.

Chuckling, Bass pushed Treble's big furry head away. "All right! All right! I'm fine Treble, just chill out and help me find something useful."

After emptying the file cabinet and saving some files concerning the Ultimate Program, Bass proceeded to check every nook and crevice for any hidden documents.

In frustration, Bass pounded the wall. "Curse it! ShadowMan sure knows how to hide his stuff." Looking over at Treble, Bass smiled. "Isn't this ironic? I, the master of evasion am being evaded!" He sighed. "Looks like there's nothing here. C'mon Treble, let's go."

Turning towards the entrance he had made, Bass was about to leave when something caught his eye. He turned back around and looked at the computers.

ShadowMan had activated the self-destruct of his fortress last time Bass had been here. He also got the life kicked out of him by Starfire, much to Bass' enjoyment. Nothing was spared the giant explosion that ensued.

But then why were the computers still running?

Hurrying over, Bass began prodding keys. No doubt about it, something, or someone, had activated this computer recently!

Rapidly, Bass watched different files open before his eyes.

Plans for the Dimensional Area Technology.

Notes on altering Dimensional Area technology.

Theories on Navis in the human world.

And so it went, unbroken for five minutes straight. Finally Bass saved every file and dashed out, the Spikey at his heels. Outside, he opened a channel to Starfire.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon…"

"Hello, this is Starfire speaking…"

"Star! Listen, there's…"

"I'm not in at the moment, but if you'd like to leave me a message, please leave one after the tone. Thanks!" Beeeeeep.

Shaking his head, Bass frowned. What an inconvenient time for Star to be out! "Listen, Star, there's something BIG going down. I'm at ShadowMan's old place and I found a ton of stuff on Dimensional Areas. I think we've gotten in over out heads this time Star!"

Bass was about to go into more detail on what he found when abruptly there was a bright flash of light and he felt himself black out.


	5. Of Blues and Blaze

When I awoke, I was sore. Which is a relatively new feeling for me, because I don't take that many beatings. I just lay there, taking deep steady breaths with my eyes closed.

Okay, keep calm. What happened? You were doing some research on the Dimensional Area technology, then what? That's right, there was that bright light! But after that…I can only assume that I passed out. Finally, I figured it was time to open my eyes.

The sun shone down brightly and I was lying in the cool grass. Sitting up, I decided to look around. I was in a park all right, but not the park in Net City. I began to run through all possibilities.

Maybe the Net City server had gone down. That had happened a couple times before. No, that's not right; the server only went down during the Gospel incident. Perhaps the city was undergoing an update. That would explain the new layout.

But then again, how did I get out of my office?

I pondered this. Indeed, I had been presented with challenges in the past, but this was something I had never encountered.

Standing up I walked over to the nearest tree. Reaching out, I touched the bark. It was rough and felt grainy beneath my fingertips. I moved my finger down the bark and was rewarded with a splinter.

Sucking in a breath, I clenched my fist. Pain. Not something I was used to either. Looking at my finger, I decided to use my usual tactic for this sort of thing. "Recover 50." I stated, looking at my finger to watch the data dematerialize.

Nothing happened.

Clearing my throat, I repeated myself. "Recover 50!" Still, no result. What was going on? I knew I had that chip data stored within me, so why wouldn't it work?

Taking another look around, my situation became stranger. I was in a suburban area. I was supposed to be in an urban area! Birds chirped overhead and I could hear them bouncing from branch to branch. Net City may have been advanced, but there were no birds there.

I heard a car pull up behind me and a door opened and slammed shut. Turning, I found myself looking at someone I never expected to see except through a computer screen.

Chaud Blaze was staring at me as if I had sprouted wings.

"ProtoMan?"

"Chaud?" I looked around and then back at him. "I'm not in the Cyber World any more, am I?"


	6. Someone Set Us Up The Bomb!

Sitting in the limo, ProtoMan looked around curiously. "But how? How did all this happen?" He asked, running his hand along the leather seat.

Chaud shook his head. "We have no idea. All I know is that moments before the Navis started to appear, an image of Net City pulsed in my vision and then…" He shrugged. "You know the rest."

ProtoMan stared at his hands. "Then…if I'm not in the cyber world any more…what am I?"

Smirking, Chaud considered his Navi. Always typical of ProtoMan to ask a rhetorical question like that. "ProtoMan, we're going to see Sam."

Looking up, ProtoMan blinked. "Sam? Star's Net Op?"

"The same."

"But why?"

"She might be able to help us out on this issue."

The limo pulled put to a tall brick building and Chaud stepped out. Proto wasn't far behind him. Quickly, he surveyed the building. "This is where Sam lives?" He questioned.

Chaud nodded and headed not for the front door, but for the fire escape. "Yep. C'mon."

Following Chaud, ProtoMan looked at the metal fire escape. "Umm… Not to sound like I'm pointing out the obvious, but shouldn't we use the front door?"

Shaking his head, Chaud eased the ladder down. "Nope. After I started coming around a little more often Sam's aunt and uncle decided I shouldn't be let on the premises, so I use the fire escape now." He began to climb up. "Sam's on the top floor. C'mon."

When the two reached the upper floor, Chaud rapped on the window. Sam's face appeared, smiled and unlatched the window. "Hey! Chaud! I was wondering when you'd stop by." She got a look at ProtoMan and sighed. "You too? C'mon in."

ProtoMan lowered himself down onto the carpet. He could hear water running somewhere else in the apartment. "I think you left the water on Sam." He whispered for fear of giving away his presence.

Sam smiled. "Don't worry, I soundproofed my apartment so I could play my music as loud as I want and nobody complains. And that would be Star using the bathroom. She said she wanted to comb her hair." Rolling her eyes, Sam wandered towards the kitchen. "Typical."

Following Chaud's lead, ProtoMan went to the kitchen. "Star's here too?"

"Of course! You didn't think you were the only Navi to appear here, did you?"

Shrugging, the red Navi looked around, curious. "Well, no but…"

Just then, Starfire catapulted into ProtoMan. "PROTO!"

Stumbling forward, ProtoMan almost choked, then smiled. "Nice to see you too Starfire."

After everyone was seated, Sam served hot drinks for everyone since the weather was turning colder. Then she began answering questions. ProtoMan was first up. "What are we? I mean, we're not data any more…"

Starfire answered. "Proto…I…I think we're human."

Stunned, the red Navi sat back. "H-Human?"

Chaud was thoughtful. "That would make sense, I mean, you are humanoid Navis…why wouldn't you become real humans now that you're in the real world?"

Dropping some marshmallows into her hot coco, Starfire grinned. "It makes perfect sense. But do you think this is ShadowMan's doing?"

Sam was grim. "Who else could it be? It would explain the map we found at the crime scene."

Looking up sharply, Chaud seemed curious. "Map? What map?"

"We found a file that contained a map of Dentech city." Explained Sam.

The silver haired Navi slammed his fist down on the table. "He's going to take over the human world!"

"That seems to be the only logical outcome." Chaud remarked thoughtfully. "But, perhaps he only intended for himself to come through to this world. What if everyone else came through by accident?"

The weight of this statement hit Starfire. "You mean to say…he doesn't know that Proto and I are even in this world?"

"And Bass too. If ShadowMan can travel here as a solo Navi, then Bass can too." Pointed out the white haired boy.

Taking a sip of her tea, the young brunette considered the situation. "You two will have to go undercover. It's the only way he won't notice you."

Starfire fished a marshmallow out of her drink with a spoon. "You mean…dress and act like humans?"

"That's what I mean. But some things will have to change."

Suddenly uneasy, ProtoMan looked at Sam warily. "What do you mean by change?"

"Well, no offense ProtoMan, but your hair is a little noticeable."

"That's just because it's silver!"

"No, people dye their hair all the time. I'm talking about the length."

Scooting away from the table, ProtoMan was on the defense. "No way, you are NOT cutting my hair!"

Chaud remained calm. "Proto, what if ShadowMan recognizes you?"

"I don't care! Just leave my hair out of this!"

Sighing, Chaud set down his drink. "I didn't want to use this, but ProtoMan, if you keep it that length, someone might mistake you for a girl."

Freezing, ProtoMan thought about that option and frankly, the thought of being mistaken for a girl scared him more than the thought of getting his haircut. "Fine…" He sulked, slumping back into his chair. "But I won't like it."

Starfire grinned. "Ah, cheer up Proto! When we're back in the cyber world it'll grow back like that!" She snapped her fingers to emphasize her point.

So, almost an hour later, ProtoMan found himself staring in the mirror, running his hands through his new short silver hair. Looking at it from both sides, he spoke aloud even though nobody was there to hear him. "I don't like it."

Chaud had equipped ProtoMan with a black leather jacket, a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt as his new human attire. And before anyone asks, yes, he's wearing underwear. As much as Sam had tried, ProtoMan wouldn't give up his sunglasses.

Starfire poked her head in. "Hey, looking good!" She said, stepping in fully. Sam had let Starfire wear a pair of green gym shoes, blue jeans, and a lime green long sleeved t-shirt. Since she was a girl, Star was allowed to keep her long hair. Pushing her blonde bangs out of her eyes, Starfire reached up and ran a hand through ProtoMan's new short hair. "I think it looks pretty good on you."

Giving Star's hair a jealous look, ProtoMan shrugged. "I don't like it. My head feels too light without my ponytail. And how come you get to keep your hair?"

"Because I'm a girl and it's okay for girls in this world to have long hair. Oh! You said you had a splinter, let me take care of that." Removing the wood, ProtoMan watched as a dark drop of blood made its way to the surface. Starfire wrapped a small white strip of cloth around his finger. Leading ProtoMan out of the bathroom and into the family room, Starfire grinned. "Besides, it's only until we defeat ShadowMan."

ProtoMan smiled. "I suppose, but how is Bass supposed to recognize us in these getups?"

Biting her lip, Starfire stood with her back to the window. "I don't know. He should've found us by now. I'm getting worried about him."

Peering over Star's shoulder, ProtoMan felt his grin widen. "Don't worry Star. He found us."

The blue-eyed Navi stared at her partner. "Don't you mean 'he'll find us?'"?

"No, I mean he found us." Pointing out the window, the silver haired Navi could barely keep from laughing.

Standing on the railing of the fire escape, Bass had his back to Star and ProtoMan, cape flapping in the wind.

As her partner cracked up, Star strode over to the window. "Drama queen…" She muttered.

AUTHORS NOTE: Happy Sweet Sixteen HydraMan! May all your birthday wishes come true and may Bass never get his hands on that car you want. Heaven knows that if that happens it won't be good.


	7. Navi No More

While Chaud brought Bass up to speed on what was going on, Starfire was marveling at the PET.

"Amazing…this is what my home looks like from your world?" She asked Sam, turning the sky blue device over in her hands.

Sam smiled. "It's a lot less empty when you're there. But yes, that's it."

Star ran a finger around the small screen. "It should have a bigger screen." She remarked, which made Sam laugh.

"The old PETs did have a larger screen, but that in turn made the PET itself larger and more of a burden."

Feigning indignation, Star placed a hand over her heart. "You're calling me a burden? I'm hurt!"

Laughing, Sam took the PET back. "Ha ha Starfire, very funny. You're a real riot."

"Ain't she?"

Both girls turned to see Bass leaning against the wall, a black sweatshirt dangling from his hand. He wore khaki cargo pants and had a white tank top on. Starfire caught a glimpse of the scar on his chest and gave a little half smile. Bass' natural purple hair was pulled into a short ponytail at the back of his neck with a small strip of what appeared to be black leather. Pulling the black sweatshirt over his head, Bass flopped onto a couch. "So, now that everyone's up to speed, what next?"

"What else?" ProtoMan said, entering the room. "We go after ShadowMan!"

Star frowned. "No way. We do that and no matter how much we look like humans, ShadowMan will see through our disguises as if we're wearing tissue paper."

"She's right." Bass agreed. "We can't do that ProtoMan. The only thing to do is keep an eye out or wait until he comes to us."

Unhappy with waiting, ProtoMan turned to the purple haired youth on the couch. "Isn't there something we can do to find him ourselves? I'm tired of him making the first move!"

Chuckling, Bass sat up on one elbow. "Well, there are two options. One involves insane amounts of chloroform. The other involves a couple bombs. Both are highly illegal."

Chaud sat down next to Sam. "The only thing we can do is just go about our business as if you really are humans. ShadowMan will reveal himself in due time. Sam and I have been called in by Mr. Famous to undergo a briefing on this matter. You three should explore a bit and keep an eye out for ShadowMan."

So, almost a half hour later, Starfire, ProtoMan, and Bass found themselves walking along deserted streets, headed towards an old power plant. Bass kicked at the ground. "I miss my cloak." He lamented, and Starfire laughed.

"Well, it was about time you gave it a break for a little while. Besides, a human wearing a cloak is somewhat suspicious."

"Yeah, yeah…" Muttered Bass, but he turned his attention to ProtoMan, who couldn't seem to stop running his hand through his hair. "What's eating you Proto?"

Looking at Bass, ProtoMan scowled. "My hair. Or lack of it. I can't believe I was talked into this!"

Starfire stared off at the old power plant while the boys argued. She stared at it intently. It was old, probably from 2000 by the design. Nobody had used the place in centuries and it was no wonder, the place was a deathtrap. But if that was so, there was one question to be answered.

Why was smoke coming out of the exhaust pipes?

Bass was the first to feel it. The unseen crackling of invisible energy in the air. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

ProtoMan began to look around while Starfire huddled close to him for security.

Then, in a burst of white-hot energy, ShadowMan appeared, hovering on a hill several feet above their position.

Screaming, Star buried her face in ProtoMan's chest, and in turn, ProtoMan clasped her to him tightly. Opening his mouth, ProtoMan was about to shout obscenities at his nemesis but then remembered his role. "Who are you?"

Booming out, ShadowMan's voice was terrifying to hear. "Who are you?"

Bass took a step forward. "I am called Forte, this is my brother, Enzan and his girlfriend, Skyler. Who are you?"

Still crackling with energy, ShadowMan announced himself. "I am one who is not to be named! Leave this place and tell no one of what you have seen!"

With that, ShadowMan was gone, leaving the three teenagers standing there, stunned. Finally, ProtoMan spoke.

"ENZAN?"

Shrugging, Bass turned. "It was the best I could come up with on short notice. At least we weren't recognized. I suppose when we go out now we'll have to be Forte, Enzan and Skyler."

The silver haired boy nodded, then looked down at Starfire. "It's okay Star. He's gone now." As Starfire looked up into Proto's eyes, he made a comment. "You know Star, you had me going for a moment there. I thought you were actually scared."

Blinking, Starfire looked back to where ShadowMan had stood. "I was scared Proto." Was her simple reply.

All three stared at where ShadowMan had been, contemplating the same question.

What now?


	8. Thanks

Once the trio had made it back to Sam's apartment safely, they climbed in through the fire escape. Bass explained the whole incident with the power plant, which made Chaud pace.

"Something isn't right about your story." He said, still pacing, hands tucked into his pockets. "But I don't know what?"

Poking her brunette head around the corner, Sam piped up. "Well, I don't know, but I just finished a fantastic dinner for all of us! C'mon, it'll get cold eventually."

ProtoMan, who had been making sure Starfire wasn't harmed or mad at him in any way, smiled. Finally, he could see what humans found so fascinating about food!

Starfire bounded into the kitchen, taking a seat at the rectangular table that had one of the short ends pushed against the wall. "Awright! Let's dig in!"

Taking the seat across from her, Bass grinned. "Amen to that Starry. I'm starved!"

Sam gave him a look as she sat down next to Starfire. "Where'd you learn that?"

Shrugging, the purple haired youth swept his napkin into his lap. "I dunno, picked it up from humans I suppose."

Chuckling at the irony of this statement, Chaud lowered himself into a seat beside the Black Shadow.

ProtoMan sat at the head of the table and looked at the spread before him.

There was a beef roast, rolls, butter, salt, pepper, gravy, and a number of other good things. Sam started with the beef and passed it around. When everyone had taken what they wanted, light conversation was struck up.

"So, ShadowMan eh? Well, that proves he's here in this realm."

"That may be true Bass, but how do we know that wasn't just a hologram of him designed to scare the crap out of anyone who got near that factory? I wonder what's so special about it anyways."

"That's what I want to know Sam. It just doesn't make sense that ShadowMan would take the time to guard a century old power plant."

"Too true Chaud."

"Don't talk with your mouth full Oniichan!"

"Sorry…"

"Mmm, this is good Sam! What is it?"

"Uh, Proto, those would be croutons. They're meant for the salad."

"Oh. I knew that."

Excusing herself from the table quickly, Sam returned with a French silk pie. "Dessert is served!" She quipped, dividing the pie into slices.

Bass didn't hesitate and tucked right into his slice, making Starfire giggle. "I think we may have a chocolate lover here!" She laughed.

After making sure that his slice was edible, ProtoMan tried a slice and found that he liked the flavor. It was rich and smooth, yet had a light and flaky crust.

When the table was cleared, which involved a couple games of rock-paper-scissors, the five sat back to relax.

"Right!" Sam said, clapping her hands. "It's time for a tradition in my house to begin!"

The boys, with the exception of Chaud, were confused. "Tradition?" Bass questioned, licking his fork clean.

"Yes," Star remarked. "In Sam's house, it's our tradition that after we eat, we state what we're thankful for. Sort of like what we're glad to have at the end of the day."

The silver haired boy pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "What we're thankful for? Like what?"

Smiling gently, Sam turned her blue eyed gaze to Chaud. "Here, why don't you start us off Chaud and Proto will catch on."

Nodding, Chaud thought for a moment. "Today, I'm thankful that nobody was hurt by ShadowMan."

"I get it!" Exclaimed Bass. "My turn! I'm thankful for the people I have around me." He stated, leaning back in his chair.

Sam's face was lit up with a smile. "You're getting it! All right, today, I'm thankful for having all of you here in my world for the first time. You'll have a blast while this lasts."

Pondering for only a second, Star launched right into hers. "I'm grateful for the people who care about me. You guys rock!"

Finally, ProtoMan took his turn. "I'm thankful for the people who are here now, and unconditional love." His gaze fell on Starfire, who smiled. "We're all in this together and everything we've been through together in the past will come up to this point. Trust, friendship, caring, and bravery will all be essential for survival here. And no matter how much we fight, we all know that beneath it all nobody means the things we say." The silver haired Navi allowed his gaze to sweep around the table.

Chaud, his friend and operator, ready to back him at any given moment.

Bass, bold and somewhat reckless, but ready for anything that would threaten his friends. He would give back double what he got.

Starfire, so loving and trusting of those around her. She always had a smile on her face.

Sam, sweet and innocent. Her partnership with Starfire might not be perfect by any means, but that didn't mean their bond was any weaker.

"In short, I'm thankful for those of you around me and the bond we share."

Everyone smiled at the end, and deep down, they all knew that it was the truth.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy Thanksgiving! ProtoMan pretty much sums up what I'm thankful for, but I'll give my own list.

HydraMan, for being my first reviewer. I don't remember whether you reviewed Light In The Darkness or I reviewed Blades of Time, but at any rate, you've stuck with me, so thanks a ton.

SithKing Zero, the best Oniichan a girl could want. Yeah, you're a pest at times and scare the heck outta me others, but no matter what, there's only one you. I mean, who else am I gonna test drive my new chapters by?

Vulpix1000, even though I don't know you too well, you're still there. You've reviewed my Oniichan's stories, so that's something. I'm glad you decided to let me join your C2, so thanks a bunch for that.

Chise-sama, I don't know who else is as crazy as I am. You'd better get a move on that new story of yours or you'll have an angry mob of SithKing and I on your tail. WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! But you're always so supportive and I look forward to releasing The Story, which we've co-authored together over the past two or three years.

Telith deserves a mention, even though she's not an author. She's always asking for news on the stories I write and offers her two cents worth. If you're reading this, you rock my socks. And yes, I am wearing socks. Plus, who's going to smoke pears and sniff peaches with me? ((Inside joke, you don't have to get it.))

My computer and the Internet for not crashing on me while trying to write this, although I can't say the same for my wireless mouse. It's possessed by a demon I tell ya!

Anyone who's reviewed in the past but hasn't reviewed now but still reads the stories. Thanks ever so much and please, review again! I love your opinions. And to my friend, Ace. He's given me an idea to include the lyrics for every song I've used in my stories in lyric format, so that will be a bonus chapter for when Blitz Chick is feeling lazy.

Dear heavens, I've just written the longest author note ever. But thanks everyone and happy thanksgiving!


	9. Blue Moon

After dinner, we all bedded down. Sam and Star shared Sam's room, although there was a bit of a disagreement on who should get the bed. Bass took a sleeping bag and went to sleep under the kitchen table. Don't ask me why. Chaud and I claimed the couches in the living room.

Around me I could hear the noises of the night. Bass's soft breathing from the kitchen, Chaud moving in his sleep, but I myself couldn't sleep a wink.

It was my plan that was bothering me. I hadn't told anyone about it, since they might try to interfere if they knew. If only I could tell them! Already Mr. Famous thought that Star was really undermining him so she could have a clear shot at becoming head of the Officials and Bass would be second in command, but what if they found out? I bit my lip.

I just felt so bad, lying to my superiors about my friends. It didn't feel right. Standing, I wrapped the deep blue blanket around me and climbed out onto the fire escape.

Looking up, I stared at the stars. It had been six months ago when Bass and I had counted them in the cave. That's really the thing that bonded us together. Stars. And not just celestial bodies either.

"Proto? What're you doing up so late?"

I turned just as Star climbed out onto the fire escape. She was wearing a white tank top and blue pajama pants. I held open the blanket for her.

"Nothing really. C'mere, you'll catch your death out here."

She smiled and I felt the familiar shiver run down my spine. "Speak for yourself ProtoMan! You're not even wearing a shirt!"

It was true; I had taken off my shirt to go to sleep. Star cuddled near me and I put an arm around her.

"So what're you doing out here Proto?"

"I couldn't sleep." I replied truthfully.

For a while, we stood in silence, just staring at the stars.

"You know, some of the stars we're looking at now could be dead, did you know that Proto?"

Even though I nodded, Star continued. "That means that maybe, in a million years, people will remember us. They'll look back in textbooks and say, 'hey! That's ProtoMan, Starfire, and Bass, the Navis that defeated ShadowMan.'"

I laughed. "Always a dreamer…" Then I shrugged. "I know, I know, you don't have to tell me. 'Once a dreamer, always a dreamer.'" Then I turned my gaze back to the sky. "I just don't know about this Star. We've been fighting ShadowMan for almost six months, and we've never come close."

"There was that one time when I beat him to a pulp."

"Yeah, but you didn't kill him. I just wonder if we're even cut out for this sorta thing? Should we even be doing this?"

Grinning, Star looked up at me. "Do or do not. There is no try."

Sighing, I looked down at her. "Yoda, right? Star Wars. You never cease to amaze Star."

Taking my hand, Star seemed so determined and happy when she looked into my eyes. "Proto, no matter what happens, we're in this till the end. You need help, you know Bass and I are here for you." She leaned in close. "If you need to talk, I'm here." With that, she kissed my cheek and headed back inside the apartment.

I looked out over the town. It was pretty here, and the fact that Star had pledged herself to me made it all the better.

Abruptly, a pulse seemed to run through the air. I froze, bracing myself against the handrail. Then an image of Net City pulsed in my vision before vanishing into the night. I looked around, half hoping it would happen again but nothing happened. Holding onto the blanket with one hand, I bounded up to the roof and looked in the direction of the power plant we had seen earlier that day.

A bright light was emitting from the area where I knew the plant was. It seemed to glow brightly, like a fallen star. Narrowing my eyes, I grimaced. Looked like I would have a busy day tomorrow.


	10. Let's Get It Started

"You saw what last night?"

ProtoMan had finished explaining his story to the group over breakfast, and Sam seemed curious.

"Chaud, didn't you say the same thing happened to you right before you found Proto?"

The white-haired youth nodded. "True, but the atmosphere never moved, I just saw an image. This is defiantly interesting. ProtoMan, if you will, could you inspect the power plant?"

Standing, ProtoMan pulled on a jacket. "Leave it to me. I was planning on it anyways."

Nodding his approval, Chaud brooded over his coffee. "This requires research. Nothing like this has ever happened before. I will go down to the officials center and see what I can find."

Sam was cleaning out a couple dishes. "I'll go too. We can drop Star and Bass off downtown, since they wanted to see if there were any clues there."

With a quick nod, ProtoMan was gone, shutting the window behind him.

Star watched him go, her blonde hair let down so that it swept back and forth. She wore a black sweatshirt with a white volleyball printed on it with a khaki pair of cargo pants. A black hair ribbon completed the look.

Bass stood, wearing the same thing he had worn the day before. "Shall we go?"

As the four climbed down the fire escape and into Chaud's limo, the young Netbattler went over the plan. "Sam and I will be at the official net battler's headquarters. You two should look in the park for clues; they're most likely to have been undisturbed there. We'll meet back at the park around one. And Bass, do try to keep cover. We don't need anyone blowing this now."

"Hey, why do I get the third degree! Star's just as capable of blowing cover as I am."

"Good point. Same for you Starfire."

"Thanks a lot Oniichan."

Opening the door, Bass and Star stepped out into the park and strolled along the path. Although their stroll looked casual, the sibling's eyes were darting around, seeking anything out of the ordinary.

Since Star was not at all an unattractive girl, several boys whistled and when one approached Star, Bass moved between them. "Back off buddy, she's taken." He growled and the boy backed away.

"Sorry! I didn't know she was your girlfriend…"

Starfire moved Bass aside. "Of course not, he's my brother. My boyfriend is home sick. Now, excuse us…"

As soon as they were out of earshot of the boy, Bass chortled. "Home sick? Proto? I've never known that man to take a break without prompting, much less take a sick day!"

Giggling, Starfire replied. "Well, it was the best I could come up with at the time!"

Continuing on, Star waited while Bass rummaged in a bush, pretending to have lost something. "I don't like this Star, there are too many guys here who could hurt you."

"Oniichaaaan…."

"I'm serious Starry! It just takes one guy…"

"And I'm telling you, I'm fine! Besides, have you known a guy to best me yet?"

Looking at his sister darkly, Bass frowned. "ShadowMan kidnapped you pretty easy that one time."

Rolling her eyes, Star put her hands on her hips. "That was once Bass! And you forget I beat the living crap out of him later."

Giving up on the search for clues, the duo took a break for lunch and sat at an outdoor table, despite the slightly brisk weather. Looking along the street, Star sighed. "I wonder how Proto's doing with his mission."

Shrugging, Bass finished his sandwich. "Ah, he'll be fine Starry. Don't worry!"

But even the best of us can be wrong. For not thirty seconds later, there were some shrieks and ProtoMan went crashing into the pavement shoulder first past where Star and Bass were sitting.

"PROTO!" Star cried, leaping over the railing to help her companion up. "What happened?"

Growling, ProtoMan sat up. "ShadowMan, that's what."

Looking down the street, the trio saw what was truly an impressive sight. ShadowMan was striding down the street, electricity seemed to attract to him, casting eerie shadows and made him radiate. He stopped not feet away from the trio and Bass crouched, ready to lunge should he attack Star or Proto.

The dark ninja snorted. "I warned you to stay out of my business. Now you must pay." He pointed a finger and a concentrated beam of the deepest purple shot towards them.

Whipping off his sweatshirt, Bass whirled it towards ShadowMan, while putting up his aura for just enough time to deflect the blast. "Run!" He roared, pulling the other two to their feet.

Star and Proto dashed to the café and the blonde warrior grabbed a chair. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled, hurling the wrought iron object at the attacker.

"Feh." A deep purple aura sprang to life, sending the projectile clattering to the ground uselessly. "Pathetic." A shockwave sent the chairs and tables flying, forcing Starfire into the duck and cover position.

The silver haired warrior grabbed a chair leg and rushed at ShadowMan. "HAAA!" Again, he was stopped by the aura and tumbled back over the pavement.

Then ShadowMan turned to Bass. "Your turn…Forte."

Stunned only for an instant, Bass assessed the situation. He had already used his distraction for his aura, and the Earthbreaker would draw too much attention. Unfortunately, ShadowMan used this pause to hit Bass with a concussive blast, sending him to the ground.

He surveyed the destruction for a moment, and then rose into the air before vanishing.

Star wiggled out from underneath the chairs and tables, helping Bass to his feet. As ProtoMan joined them, Chaud's limo pulled up and the window rolled down. "Get in!" Ordered the white haired youth. Nobody needed telling twice, since they all clambered in and the car sped away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, it's on! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Kwanzaa if any of you celebrate that. More to come from me later, and while I'm at it, I must apologize for the horrible first chapter of The Story. I promise, I'll edit it and make sure you all enjoy.


	11. Of Fathers And Sons

When everyone had caught their breath, Chaud leaned forward. "I have good news and bad news."

Bass looked up from what he was doing, which was examining a stitch he was clutching in his side. "Doesn't anyone ever ask if we're all right any more?"

"We do want to Bass, it's just that if we asked such a stupid question, Star would smack me. Am I right?"

"Alas, you know me too well Sam."

ProtoMan sighed and looked at Chaud. "Okay, good news first. We just had enough bad news when ShadowMan turned up."

Sighing, Chaud leaned back. "Okay. Good news is, we did find some good information. Turns out, there's one scientist who had been researching Navis in the real world."

Starfire's eyes seemed to light up. "That's great! Let's go see him!"

"That's what we're doing." Then the white haired boy hesitated. "That also happens to be the bad news."

Everyone seemed to stop dead still. "What do you mean?" Asked ProtoMan slowly.

Sam looked nervously at Chaud before answering. "Well, not bad for you Proto. Just…. bad for some of us." She cast unsure glances Bass and Starfire.

ProtoMan looked between Star and Sam. "Wait, Star and Bass know this scientist?"

Miserably, Sam nodded. "Unfortunately, yes."

The purple haired youth frowned. "I don't understand. Who do both Star and I know that's a…"

Chaud cut him off. "Never mind that. Bass, according to what you've told us, you used your aura, correct?" When he had nodded, the boy continued. "Well, earlier, none of you could use your Navi powers!"

The blonde girl caught on. "What're you trying to say Chaud? The longer we're here, the more powers we'll regain?"

Shrugging, Sam folded her arms across her chest. "We don't know if that's the case at all Star. That's why we're going to see this scientist."

Chaud peered out the window. "We're here."

Star and Bass peered out the glass and simultaneously froze up.

They were looking at a modern house, painted white with plenty of glass and chrome. It was set atop a hill and a few trees were planted by the driveway up to the house.

Bass turned around and glared hard at Chaud. "Oh no. AH HECK NO! I said I would never come back here! I am NOT going in there."

Looking between his operator and Bass, the silver haired Navi spoke. "What's going on? Who lives up there?"

Everyone stopped as the door opened and Star stepped out. She seemed to be highly determined and held the door for the others. "Coming?"

Bass scrambled over the seat to look at Star. "Starry, what're you doing?"

Star met her sibling's eyes. "If he's our only hope, I'll take him. I'm not saying I like it, but I'll take it."

"We don't have to do this Star! We can figure this out by ourselves, just like old times!"

"We can't figure it out with Sam and Chaud doing all they can Bass! You think that we'll fare any better?" Turning, Starfire began to stalk up the driveway.

Sighing resignedly, Bass strode after her with everyone else in tow. Chaud decided to move to the front with Sam so as to keep Star and Bass in check. He rang the doorbell and after a few tense moments, the door opened.

A blonde man with a beard and moustache opened the door, wearing a brown suit under a lab coat. A blue tie was just visible from between his jacket and vest. "Ah! Chaud Blaze, I received your call earlier saying you'd be stopping by with some friends. Come in, come in!" He ushered the group into the front hall and led them down a flight of stairs. "I was just recovering the data you requested of me, although I found it very odd you'd ask for it…"

Chaud nodded and the man turned his eyes to Sam. "And who is this young lady?"

Before the white haired Netbattler could open his mouth, Sam spoke. "My name is Sam Rebena. I'm Chaud's net battling partner."

"Rebena, eh?" The man opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, leading them into a large laboratory. "I want to say that's a familiar name, but I've never met you before…"

Smiling ever so slightly, Sam stared at the scientist. "Actually, you knew my father. Tobias Rebena? You sold him a Navi…"

The man snapped his fingers. "Of course! Terrible thing that happened to him…terrible. I assume you still have Starfire?"

Widening her smile, Sam nodded. "Of course. She's been the best Navi I've ever known and nobody would ever guess she's second hand the way we've bonded."

The doctor nodded approvingly. "Good…good! If I may, could I speak with her?"

Shrugging, Sam changed her smile to a smirk. "Sure thing. Ah," She stopped the doctor from reaching for her PET. "You're looking the wrong way." Stepping aside, Sam let the man have a clear view of Starfire, who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hi Dad."

Doctor Cossack took a step back before assessing his creation. "Starfire? How is this…" He moved forward, but ProtoMan stepped up to stand by Star's shoulder. "Who is that?"

Looking up at Proto, Star smirked. "Oh, him? This is my boyfriend, ProtoMan. He's Chaud's Navi."

ProtoMan remained courteous, even though he longed to give the man who gave Star and Bass such a hard time a piece of his mind. "Hello."

Cossack nodded in reply. "If you're here, then…." He looked over Star's shoulder at Bass, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and looking quite different from the person who had been in the limo not moments before.

"Hey Doctor C."

With an apologetic look, Doctor Cossack stepped around his daughter to look at his son. "Bass…I'm so sorry, I never meant to…"

"Don't waste your breath." Bass said, opening his crimson eyes and glaring at his father. "Every day I'm reminded of what you did." He pointed to his chest where his scar was just visible. "And don't think I didn't hear about how you sold Starry off like some common program." Walking fully into the room, Bass roughly brushed past his father. "Let's just get on with this."

"R-Right…" Cossack led the group over to a large computer. "Chaud, I preformed the scan you asked of me and this is the data I've come up with." Punching a button, a view of the Earth appeared with a multicolored sphere surrounding it.

"Great," Bass remarked. "Our planet is trapped in a big bubble. Whoop-de-freakin-do."

Ignoring his son's comment, Doctor Cossack turned to the group. "This is a dimensional area of enormous proportions. I have no idea where the generators are, but they must be running on a massive amount of power to generate this."

Sam held up a hand. "But there's something I don't understand. Only a fused Navi-Human team can appear in the Dimensional Area. How can Star, Proto and Bass be here then?"

The doctor typed on the keyboard, bringing up a view of what appeared to be a large syringe. "This is a Dimensional Area Generator. With the correct modifications, a Navi-human pair can exist here without being fused."

"That still doesn't explain how Bass and ShadowMan can exist. Both are Solo Navis." Stated ProtoMan, feeling like that was a question that needed answering.

"You forget," The blonde doctor remarked. "Bass was not always a Solo Navi. No matter what you do to the programming, Navis can never shake their roots. So Bass can appear here because of his past Navi-human programming."

Bass scowled darkly. "That doesn't explain ShadowMan."

Stroking his beard, Cossack was thoughtful. "I don't know this ShadowMan you're hunting, so I can only assume that he's a solo Navi and he altered the generators further than I ever thought they could be."

Abruptly, a ring broke through the room. Sheepishly, Chaud pulled out his cell phone. "I've got to take this call." Stepping away from the group Chaud flipped open his phone.

Star was all business. "Isn't there a way you can find the generators Dad?"

"Well, yes but it takes a lot of time. I have to search the whole planet. For one little spot probably only ten square feet that's not covered by Dimensional Area."

"But couldn't the generators be stacked on top of one another so there was no space like that?" Questioned ProtoMan.

Nodding approvingly, Cossack seemed pleased. "A good question ProtoMan. That cannot be, because the generators are stabilized by this stake here." He pointed to the large conical device on the end of the generator. "If one landed on top of another, it would destroy the one beneath it, making it impossible to form an area. And you need at least three or four to create a single area."

Glancing over at Chaud, Sam bit her lip. "He sure is taking a while." The white haired Netbattler was nodding and giving terse replies that none of them could hear. Eventually he closed the phone and looked at Starfire.

"We have to go now. Star, you're wanted up at HQ."


	12. Boy's Night Out

Almost an hour later, the group waited in the lobby of the Official Netbattler's HQ, waiting for Star to come down. On the way there, the group had experienced two of the shifts ProtoMan had felt the night before. After a quick call to Doctor Cossack, Chaud had relaxed; seemingly comforted that Cossack was on the case.

ProtoMan, however, remained uneasy. This had to do with his plan; the plan Star had no idea she was involved in! He had to tell her, and soon. Otherwise it could get out of hand.

A small ding sounded and the elevator doors across the lobby opened, allowing a worn out Starfire to enter the room. Allowing Sam to lead her to a seat, Star sighed.

"What's up Starry?" Bass asked, sitting beside his little sister, eyes full of concern.

Shaking her head, the blue-eyed Navi spoke. "T-They've taken me off the ShadowMan assignment."

"WHAT?" Sam cried. "That's outrageous! How could they do that? You're the best for this job and they know it! Why would they do this?"

The silver haired youth bit his lip. Like he suspected, this had to do with his plan.

Bass clapped his sister comfortingly on the shoulder. "Don't worry Star, we're not gonna make you leave. We're all working on this together, okay?"

Shooting a grateful look at Bass, Star rubbed her temples. "Didn't even give a reason WHY I was being taken off…"

After consoling Starfire, the group moved outside.

"Star, how about you and I spend the evening together? A girl's night out, hmm?" Suggested Sam who had a comforting arm around Star.

Chaud nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. We should spend a little time apart. I'll take Bass and Proto back to my house and we'll meet again tomorrow, how's that sound?"

Bidding the ladies goodbye, the boys climbed into the limo and headed for downtown. Staring out the window, Bass seemed distracted.

"What's eating you Bass?"

The Black Shadow looked over at ProtoMan, who was adjusting his sunglasses. He sighed. "Nothing really…I suppose I'm a little stirred up after seeing my dad, Starry getting taken off the assignment and us separating for the day."

Nodding, the silver haired Navi smirked. "And there's nothing wrong with that. You'll loosen up when we get to Chaud's."

Reclining into his seat, Chaud seemed pleased. "It's just us guys, so no more doing girly stuff."

Weakly chuckling, Bass winked. "Does this mean we get to walk around in our underwear?" He joked.

"Let's not go that far."

Holding up his hands in a gesture of submission, Bass began to laugh. "Just kidding! You know I'm kidding. I'm not queer or anything." Rubbing his crimson eyes, the youth smiled widely. "It's been such a long time since I spent quality time with a guy."

Feigning indignation, ProtoMan laid a hand over his heart. "What? Our time in the cave doesn't count? I'm hurt!"

The trio laughed and spent the remainder of the ride talking happily and trading insults about ShadowMan. Only when they pulled up to a tall skyscraper did the chatter cease.

Stepping out, ProtoMan looked up at the building. "Home sweet home."

A quick elevator trip later, the boys arrived in Chaud's personal living quarters. It was done mainly in blacks, whites and silvers.

As they walked through to Chaud's room, Bass made a low remark. "Kinda cold, don't you think?"

ProtoMan snorted. "It's not Chaud's choice, his father designed this whole building including the living quarters."

Leading into his room, Chaud allowed himself a small smile. "Welcome home ProtoMan."

One whole wall were glass windows that overlooked the city and some of the suburbs beyond. The room was long and rectangular, with Chaud's bed on a raised platform. A desk on the same wall was neatly arranged with textbooks, work, and several battlechips that had been taken apart. On the wall farthest from the door, there was another door that was ajar, revealing some clothes and shoes.

Bass went to the window immediately and stared out. "It's beautiful…" He murmured. "It's as if I could fly again."

ProtoMan smiled. "It's better than I imagined. And better than what I'd seen through the PET."

"Here," Chaud tossed his Navi a red towel with the Blaze crest embroidered on it. "Why not freshen up. The shower's through the closet, the only door in there. If you can't find it, try behind the…"

"…Vests." Finished ProtoMan, who headed off, slinging the towel over his shoulder.

Shaking his head in amazement that ProtoMan could finish his thoughts, Chaud turned to Bass, who was sitting cross-legged before the window. Striding over, he stood at Bass's shoulder. "Enjoying the view?"

The purple haired youth nodded dumbly. "I've never seen something so…so…breathtaking."

"My mother loved this room." Stated the white haired youth.

Looking up, Bass was curious. "I've heard you mention your father on many occasions, but never your mother." He stood and found that he had to look down at the Netbattler. "Why? Are your parents divorced?"

Still staring out the window with impassive eyes, Chaud shoved his hands in his pockets. "No. She died just after I was born."

For once, Bass was taken aback. "Oh, I'm sorry, I never knew…" He was quiet, putting his hands in his pockets. "I know what's that like." When Chaud gave Bass a skeptical look, Bass began to explain. "Well, not really. I mean, I was created and you were born…Cossack was never married so there wasn't really a Mrs. Cossack to be my mom."

"Would you like to see my mom?" Without waiting for a reply, Chaud strode over to his nightstand, pulled open a drawer and extracted a picture frame. Returning, he handed the frame to Bass, who accepted it silently.

The woman in the picture was indeed, beautiful. Her long black hair was swept back in a bun and she wore a pale pink kimono. A pair of deep blue eyes like Chaud's peered out from under long dark lashes and her lips were curled in the hint of a smile.

"You've got her eyes." Bass remarked, handing the frame back.

Smiling just a little bit, Chaud put the picture back. "You think?"

"Yeah. It's just a recessive gene. Like with Navis, the dominant eye color is green or brown." Smirking, Bass turned from the window. "Wonder how recessive red must be?"

Later, Bass returned from the shower, rubbing a towel over his damp purple hair. "Is that food I smell?" He called, closing the door to the bathroom behind him.

"No, you're smelling the pollution. Of course it's food! Hope you like takeout."

Chaud and ProtoMan were sitting on the boy's bed, with a spread of food before them.

Sliding onto the bed, Bass picked up his chopsticks. "Ooh, dibs on that egg roll."

ProtoMan chuckled as best he could while chewing some rice. Swallowing, he looked around. "I thought your dad was a health nut Chaud. Where is he?"

Shrugging, Chaud shook the sleeve of his red cotton pajamas back from his hand. "On a business trip to England, remember? Supposed to make some huge deal with another company. He won't be back until some time next week, maybe later."

"Does your dad always leave you by yourself when he's got business?" Asked Bass while sifting through the cashew chicken.

Helping himself to rice, Chaud smiled bitterly. "I'm not alone. There are housekeepers here. Mostly I spend my time with Sam."

ProtoMan sniggered, which earned him a retort from Chaud. "What're you laughing about ProtoMan? You're always over there with Starfire anyways!" The silver haired Navi fell silent.

Deciding to add to the embarrassment, Bass nudged Proto gently. "So, when're you proposing Romeo?"

Chaud gagged on a noodle, prompting ProtoMan to start before giving a reply. "We're a little young for that, don't you think?"

Nodding, Chaud coughed. "Hear hear."

Acting casual, Bass shrugged, chopsticks in one hand, food in the other. "I dunno, Navis are technically ageless so we could get married whenever. And if you're too slow, Starry might just break it off and decide to find another guy." Then he opened his eyes. "You know, I don't think it'd be too bad. Being related I mean."

Curious, ProtoMan set aside his food. "Are you…giving me your blessing?"

In an almost irritating fashion, Bass smugly grinned and shrugged. "I dunno. Am I?" Then the grin was transformed into a full-fledged smile. "Ah, go ahead. I've never seen two people more perfect for each other. Although mind you, the story was quite different when I first met you."

When the boys were ready to sleep, two cots were arranged and Chaud sat up in his bed, hand on the lamp. "Good night boys." He yawned before settling down. The light clicked off, leaving each to their own thoughts.


	13. Girl's Night In

Bidding Chaud and the boys a farewell, Sam and Star began to trek back to the apartment. Star massaged her temples. "I don't know Sam…I just feel…like I'm missing some information."

Smiling sympathetically, Sam patted her partner's shoulder. "I think we're all missing that information. Tell you what, let's make a stop before we go any further." Pulling Starfire along, Sam finally stopped by a small shop that bore the name Angelina's. Looking at Star head on, Sam placed a hand on her PET in its holster. "I'm gonna stop in and pick up some bath stuff. You know, scented soap, bath salts, shampoo, lotion…you gonna come in and help?"

Taken aback, Star looked at the store. "Sam! We don't have any money with us!"

"That's what you think." Retorted the brunette. Unzipping her vest, Sam reached into an inner pocket and produced some bills. "For emergencies." She said simply. "I figure this qualifies as an emergency."

Chewing her lip, Starfire eyed her friend. "Sam, that's your personal money. I'm not going to let you just spend it on me because something stupid happened to me."

Looking at Starfire with a mixture of skeptical and exasperation, Sam sighed. "One, I will spend my money the way I want. Two, it wasn't something stupid, you pretty much lost your job." Taking Star by the wrist, Sam pulled her into the store.

A half hour later, the duo emerged from the store, Sam tucking away some change and Star carrying a bag of soaps.

"I can't believe you got a discount just because you're a regular." Gushed Starfire as they walked.

Zipping her vest, Sam smoothed the front. "Well, I have spread the word about that place. They always take a little off the price for me because of that."

As they passed a bakery, someone called out. "Sam!" Turning, Sam caught two croissants and looked at a young man standing in the doorway. "For you and your friend!"

Smiling, Sam waved with her free hand. "Thanks Toby! I'll stop by soon, I swear."

Taking one croissant from Sam, Starfire was surprised to find it was still warm. "Why did he-?"

"I helped him get that job." Stated the young girl as she bit into her roll. "I just go around town and see who needs help today."

"Isn't that how we got that job at the Blue Moon?" Asked Starfire, referring to the duo's second job at a small bar for teens where no alcohol was served. Usually the two girls worked as waitresses in the real and cyber worlds respectively. On rare occasions they'd be asked to play a little something or DJ, but nothing too major.

Smiling, Sam nodded, turning down a familiar street. "Yep. I help those who need help. What goes around comes around."

Once the duo was back home, they broke into their purchases for the day. Then Star and Sam retreated to the bathroom amidst much giggling.

Sinking into the warm bath, Star relaxed, allowing the bubbles to tickle her chin. "This feels soooo good." She sighed, just letting herself soak in the tub.

Poking her head around the shower door, Sam smiled, soap bubbles clinging to her wet hair. "It feels good to relax for a while, doesn't it?"

Sitting up, Star was sure to make sure that a good portion of her remained underwater. "Yeah. We can't do stuff like this with boys around!" Then the blonde sniffed at the air. "And they might keel over because of the scents. Do I detect a hint of lilac?"

"That would be the shampoo." Quipped Sam from the shower. "I'm passing it to you." A bottle was slid across the white tiles where Star promptly picked it up and began to rub it into her wet hair.

"Mmm…rose scented bubble bath and lilac hair soap." Sinking back down, Star lowered her long hair into the water. "I'm in heaven…"

One bath later, both ladies had changed into comfortable pajamas and were curled up on the window seat by the fire escape clutching mugs of tea. "So, how're things working out with Proto?" Asked Sam, sipping her tea.

With a casual shrug, the blue-eyed blonde savored her mouthful of tea. "It's…interesting. We both know how the other feels about us and it's great. I just feel like we could take this further."

"Further?" Laughed Sam. "The only way to take it further is get married, and you're only fourteen!"

Wagging a finger at her friend, Star raised her eyebrows. "I'll be fifteen next year. And you forget, Navis are ageless, timeless. We have eternity and therefore it doesn't matter what age we're married at."

Conceding, Sam stared out at the gathering dusk. "Yeah, I know that. I'd just feel more comfortable if you waited a bit before you went and got married. I like Proto and all, he's a wonderful guy but I don't want you to rush into something."

Laughing as well, Star adjusted her socks. "All right, I'll wait. I doubt Proto would propose any time soon anyways."

Gazing up, Sam pointed. "Look! A shooting star!"

Sure enough, a streak of white light danced in Star's vision as she silently made her wish. _'I want to know what I'm missing here. And if it's possible, I'd like a sign if this is right. If I'm supposed to be with Proto and all.'_

Overhead, the moon and stars sparkled like diamonds in the velvety black night.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, those were two chapters of fluff! And for those of you confused, these chapters are taking place at the same time.

Happy New Year! It's funny; I didn't expect 2006 to look so much like 2005. There probably won't be updates until after my finals are done next week and if there are, hide because it's a sign of the apocalypse.

_WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO THE END OF RED SUN RISING!_ As such, I feel there should be some questions answered. If you have a question _RELEVANT_ to the story or any of my upcoming works, be sure to e-mail me or leave it in your review.

Also, there will be a couple plot twists. There are three total. If you have a guess as to what they will be, leave them in the reviews. I'm not telling any of you before they happen and when they do happen, I'll let you know who guessed them. Sithy, you can't participate. You know them all. And no questioning Sith about them! There's no prize for guessing them, just a pat on the head and a word of congrats from me. Hey, if any of you can put them in chronological order (the order in which the events take place) I'll be really impressed.


	14. A Lie Undone

Early the next morning, just as Sam and Star were finishing their breakfast, the boys returned.

"Proto!" Star hurried to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

The silver haired boy stroked her hair but said nothing. He had decided late in the night that he had to tell her today about his plan. If not everything they had worked for would crumble. Then again, if he told her, then there was still the chance everything could fall apart.

Bass stole a half of Star's toast and ruffled her hair. "Hey Starry!" He sniffed the air. "Something smells nice."

Breaking away from Proto, Star smiled. "That would be Sam and I. We used scented soap."

Settling into the couches in the living room, Chaud addressed the little group. "I suppose there's not much we can do until Doctor Cossack finishes his scan."

Across the room, Bass scowled at the mention of his father's name, but remained silent otherwise.

Just as the group decided to go out and have fun for the day, a tremor sent them reeling.

Bracing himself against a wall, Chaud looked around. "Not again…we've got to figure out how to stop this!"

From where she was on the floor, Sam put a hand on the couch. "That was the biggest one yet!"

Looking around, Star wanted to look out the window but gritted her teeth as another tremor shook them. "Curse it! If I was still on the assignment I could have the unlimited resources we need to solve this."

With a slightly guilty look, ProtoMan decided it was now or never. "Umm…about that…"

Unfortunately, he never got farther than that because a wall screen had turned on and an out of breath Doctor Cossack appeared. "I figured out what the tremors are!"

"DO TELL!" Bass growled loudly, steadying himself against the couch.

"Well, allowing Navis to appear wasn't the only modification ShadowMan made," Began the blonde doctor. "ShadowMan modified the generators to allow the whole cyber world to merge with the real world! That's what these tremors are, the cyber world trying to merge itself with the real world!"

Bracing against another tremor, Chaud looked at the screen. "My god… the damage that will cause in the city…Thousands will be killed!"

Holding up his hands, Cossack shook his head. "No, it's fine. NetCity was planned to be an exact replica of your city, so nobody will be hurt. The buildings will just merge into one. You might have some unwanted Navis around, but that's about it."

ProtoMan struggled to stay upright near the couch. "But what about those of us in the suburbs?"

Cossack opened his mouth to answer but the power was cut at that moment.

Star screamed.

And with an eerie rushing noise, everything went black.

Moments later, Chaud risked opening his eyes, loosening his protective hold on Sam, who had her head tucked to his chest. "Is everyone all right?" The young Netbattler asked, standing and helping Sam up.

A cough from the corner made them turn and Bass let go of his sister, who tumbled out of his embrace. "I'm all right…" The solemn black Navi stated, easing himself up. "Nothing broken at any rate."

Looking around, Star's blue eyes were concerned. "Where's ProtoMan?"

"Here…" Rolling out from under the couch, ProtoMan propped himself up on his elbow. "Glad to see everyone's okay." The red Navi stood and a small gasp went up from the rest of the group. He looked at them. "What?"

Sam tried to suppress a smile. "Proto…. Your hair…"

Hurriedly, ProtoMan ran a hand down to the nape of his neck, where his hair had been cut off. Strangely, his hand felt hair. Turning, ProtoMan caught sight of his long silver hair; once more it's usual length. Crowing with delight, he promptly kissed Sam on the cheek and ran a hand though his hair again.

Bass, who had climbed onto the fire escape, softly called out. "Guys…you might want to see this…."

Hurrying over, the group stared. On the ground was a covering of sand. With Bass helping Sam and Chaud, the friends climbed to the top of the building, only to find themselves looking over a hauntingly familiar dusty brown landscape.

Chaud exhaled. "The Undernet…."

After admiring the change of scenery, the group situated themselves back into the living room where Bass led the discussion. "There's no doubt this is ShadowMan's doing. But why and how?"

"Those are questions I'm going to ask him personally!" All eyes were on Starfire, who had reappeared in her usual Navi attire. "He's gone far enough. And I'll bet you anything he was the one who got me taken off the assignment!" The blonde slipped on her helmet and headed for the window. "I'm going out."

"Star wait!" Now it was Proto's turn for all eyes to be on him. Sighing, he continued. "It's not ShadowMan's fault you were taken off."

Climbing down from the windowsill, Star looked at her boyfriend with a mixture of apprehension and curiosity. "What? Then who…?"

Lowering his eyes, ProtoMan looked ashamed. "I did."

Never before was there such a deafening silence in that household before Star spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "Y-You…. what?"

Taking yet another deep breath, the red Navi turned his head aside. "Mr. Famous ordered me to spy on you and Bass, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't betray my friends. So I told him that you two were working to undermine the Net Agents and take over."

Trying to lighten the situation, Bass weakly laughed. "There goes that plan…" But he backed down when the tension did not lessen.

Desperately trying to control her anger, Star clenched her fists. "And what…made you tell him such an…an…_outrageous_ lie?"

Wincing at the venom in Star's voice, ProtoMan meekly continued. "Well…. Mr. Famous gave me the idea…I was supposed to report to him and when I got there he went on a rant, asking me all these questions if we were undermining you and I just said yes… I never meant for it to go this far, I swear…"

Even though he had trained for years to be the best of the best, nothing could prepare ProtoMan for the slap he received across his face. Turning his eyes to Starfire while rubbing his cheek, the red warrior found that the look of anger and hurt on Star's face was worse than the slap.

"I don't know you any more ProtoMan."

Then she turned and climbed out the window. Sam took a step towards the window, but Chaud placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

Bass turned to ProtoMan, who pulled a face. "Yeah, yeah…I had it coming."

"And this…" Growled Bass, who pushed ProtoMan against the wall. "What the heck were you thinking? You lost Star her job! You'd better start cleaning up this mess ProtoMan, because I ain't paying for your mistakes."

Sadly, ProtoMan looked down and off to the side. "Yeah…I suppose…I should apologize." He raised his blue eyes to Bass. "Starting with you Bass. Sorry. I never meant to put you and Star in this position but I didn't want to rat you out either…"

Taking a step back, Bass studied the silver haired Navi. "You know, you could've said no to Mr. Famous."

Sheepishly grinning, ProtoMan blinked. "Yeah…I should've. But I'm a first class idiot." He held out a hand. "Never again. Next time I'll let the experts handle it."

Taking the offered hand, Bass smiled, his red eyes softening a bit. "Don't worry about it. You may be an idiot, but you're our idiot."

Stepping around Bass, the red Navi looked to the other two in the room. "And I owe you an apology Sam. I hurt you and your Navi. I-I can understand if you hate me." He bowed his head, expecting another slap, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Proto…"

Raising his head, ProtoMan found himself looking at Sam, who was half smiling. "Yes Sam?"

The brunette sighed. "I'm not gonna say you didn't screw up, because you did. Royally so. But I can't hate you. You're my friend ProtoMan! Although you will need to work on gaining my trust back."

Nodding, ProtoMan allowed the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. "Thank you Sam." He turned to Chaud. "I apologize to you too Chaud. I should've let you know what I was up to."

Jamming his hands into his pockets, Chaud smiled at his partner. "It's all right. Just so long as you make sure that you patch things up with everyone who was involved in this."

Turning to look out the window, ProtoMan spoke softly. "Yeah…"

Outside, an orange figure leapt between the buildings and after a moment was lost in a cloud of dusty brown sand.


	15. Midnight Apology

I stood on the roof of Sam's apartment, a blanket draped over my arms. All day I had been trying to catch Starfire and apologize, but she skillfully avoided my gaze and seemed determined to avoid being in the same room with me. Like Star, I had changed back into my usual Navi attire.

Across the roof from me, Star was curled up in a plastic lawn chair, staring out over the vast expanse of the Undernet.

When I had walked half the distance to Starfire I stopped and spoke. "You'll get cold out here." Not the opening line I had planned on, but whatever works.

She turned and glared at me before turning around. "And what if you're lying to me? What if I'll be fine?"

Sighing, I went and sat down on the end of the lawn chair. "Star, why can't you believe me when I say I didn't mean for anyone to be hurt in this?"

Finally looking me in the eyes, my blonde partner seemed furious. "Because I trusted you Proto! I trusted you to be honest with me and then you lied to me! Trust takes years to build and…"

"…Seconds to shatter. I know." I said, completing her sentence. "Look, you can be mad at me all you like," I spread the blanket over her lap, "But I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Crossing her arms and looking away, Star was quiet for a while. "They said I'm crazy." She stated. "They say I'm crazy to do what I do. Nobody understands why I do this."

Turrning Star to face me, my hands rested gently on her shoulders. "I understand Star. I don't care if you see sunshine in the pouring rain. I've seen you at your best and I think I understand." I smiled. "Why do you think I keep coming back to you? I'm on your side."

Tears formed in Star's eyes. "You took a chance on me… and you still get me. Even when none of the pieces fit, you seem to make sense of everything."

Brushing away a tear, I smiled. "That's because you're an out of the ordinary girl in an ordinary world. And I love that about you."

Moving forward, Star leaned her forehead against mine. When she spoke, her voice was just a whisper. "I forgive you Proto…forgive me?"

Wrapping my arms around her, I lay down, Star leaning into me. "How can I not?"

For the longest time, we just lay there gazing at the stars and talking about anything we wanted to. As the moon rose higher in the sky, Star turned to me. "It's odd to think, after all ShadowMan's put us through, each time we face him could be the last. Each time could be our last adventure." She smiled. "Mind you, they are highly impromptu. Besides that first one."

A memory played through my mind as I remembered the end of our first battle against ShadowMan.

"_I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to see your eyes though."_

"_Don't worry, there'll be plenty of other opportunities to see them."_

Reaching up, I fingered the edge of my sunglasses. "You know…you didn't get to see my eyes like you wanted to."

Chuckling, Star yawned. "It's all right. One day I will."

"It's always 'one day…' with you. What about now?" With that, I pulled off my sunglasses.

Star stared at me for the longest time before reaching out and running her fingertips over my eyes, which I closed so she could do so. "Your eyes…they're beautiful Proto…"

I blushed but Star didn't seem to notice.

"You were right…they're the perfect mix of midnight blue and navy blue…" She leaned in. "They're perfect. Just like you."

Smiling, I moved in a bit too. "I'm not perfect. I just try to be."

After sharing a kiss we both leaned back to watch the stars and enjoy one more peaceful night together.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Surprisingly, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I've been planning it for a while, but not as long as the upcoming one. I estimate at least another two chapters until we get to it. Now while there have been no guesses as to what my plot twists have been, that's okay! They haven't occurred yet. Keep reading, because Red Sun Rising is almost coming to a close! So everyone knows what that means. Yep, a final gigantic, super-sized, how-the-heck-did-they-find-that-many-people-to-fight BATTLE! Yay!

SITHKING ZERO: With enough explosions to make a pyromaniac's dreams come true….


	16. Fallen Shadow

The next morning, Chaud looked up as Proto entered Sam's kitchen holding hands with Starfire. He nodded approvingly before turning back to his food. "Glad you two have made up."

Winking at ProtoMan, Bass scooted over to make room for the duo. "And not a moment too soon. Look what I found this morning!" From beneath his cloak, which he had put back on, Bass produced a throwing star. "Found this right by my head when I woke up. Our hiding place is revealed. Plus a note. It was in rhyme and I'm not gonna bore you with it, but in essence it said we're all gonna die today at eight."

"Pleasant." Muttered Starfire, helping herself to a bagel. "Did he name a place?"

Shrugging, Bass stood. "No, but I can guess where he'll attack." He growled. "The Undernet."

Deciding to be ahead of the game, the group was about to head out when a knock came at the door. Sam turned and sighed. "When will they realize, I don't use that door!" Striding over, she opened it. "Hello?"

Sweeping in, Mr. Famous looked directly at Starfire and Bass. "You two are under arrest for attempt to undermine my operations!"

Looking at his sister, Bass laughed. "What, didn't you hear?"

The chief Netbattler seemed uneasy. "Hear what? I daresay if there's something you know that I don't fugitive…"

Chuckling, Star looked at her boyfriend. "Shall you tell him Proto, or shall I?"

"I think I shall." Smiling, ProtoMan looked at his superior. "They aren't undermining you Mr. Famous."

"Lies!" The brunette officer roared. "You told me yourself!"

Grinning even wider, ProtoMan perched on the windowsill next to Starfire. "Well, I lied. Now excuse us, we've got some unfinished business with a little Navi named ShadowMan."

This seemed to send Mr. Famous into shock, which gave our heroes time to climb to the roof of the building, laughing uproariously.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Bass was having a hard time to stop laughing. "Oh man, did you see the look on his face? That was priceless!"

Star nodded, still grinning and helping Sam up. "Pure gold! Now, Sam and Chaud, you two should stay here. It's gonna get dangerous out there."

Now it was the Navi's turn to be stunned when Sam and Chaud spoke at once. "NO FREAKING WAY."

Stepping forward, ProtoMan tried to appeal to his partner's reasonable side. "Chaud, think about it. This is a huge battle! You could be killed!"

Snorting, Chaud jammed his hands into his pockets. "You think that'll stop me? After all we've been through, you think I'm going to ditch you now?"

Star was also concerned. "But Sam, how will you defend yourself?"

With a smirk that eerily resembled Bass's, Sam strode over to the fire escape, kicking out two metal poles and tossing one to Chaud. "I've always said this thing needs repair…Anyways, we've got weapons now! We'll be all right."

Sighing, Bass said his two bits. "We can't change their minds, so let them come along."

After some griping from ProtoMan, the group headed out into the Undernet, only one destination in mind. After an hour of walking, they gazed upon a cave.

"We're here." Stated Bass, who climbed onto the top of the cave that had stared it all.

"Hey!"

The trio of Navis turned and found themselves gazing at a small gathering of friends and comrades, with MegaMan himself leading.

"You thought you'd be taking ShadowMan alone?"

Roll stood next to MegaMan, clinging to his arm. "We saved you from him once, why not help out again?"

Behind them stood GutsMan, who seemed to be cowering in fear of Bass, who was shooting him a dangerous look. Also, SearchMan from Sharo was there with the 13th cybernet corps.

ProtoMan approached SearchMan and saluted. "SearchMan. Good of you to join us."

Saluting as well, the camouflage colored Navi looked at ProtoMan. "ShadowMan has not only affected you ProtoMan. Although I will let you three," He nodded at Proto, Star and Bass, "Take care of him."

Bass smiled from atop the cave. "Ya know, for an official, you're not so bad."

Star approached the back of the group, where Mr. Famous' Navi Punk was standing. He stared down at Starfire. "I'm sorry for pushing your friend to spy upon you."

Smiling, Star gazed up at the large Navi. "Don't worry about it. No harm done, eh?" She stopped, listening.

"STARRY!" Bass called from atop the cave. "You and Proto might wanna have a look at this!"

Climbing up, the trio looked out only to see an army of millions of viruses following behind a single ninja-like figure.

"ShadowMan!" Roared the Black Shadow, "We finish this now! Receive my ultimate attack!" Holding out his hands, a form began to take shape and eventually the head of a giant dog-like creature known as the Gospel Beast was formed, it's giant jaw open. "BANISHING WORLD!" From the mouth of the beast a monstrous amount of gold energy shot forth.

Turning aside, ShadowMan seemed to smirk before holding out his own hand to counter with a deep purple colored Earthbreaker like attack. When the blast had subsided, he bounded back, and beneath his feet a great plateau rose up beneath him. "You say it is the end, my dear Bass, but let's see you make it happen!"

As Bass rushed forward with the others, Star stood with ProtoMan. "ProtoMan…"

He did not look at his partner. "Yes Starfire?"  
She smirked, blue eyes dancing. "Let's raise some hell."

Leaping down, ProtoMan stuck his fingers in his mouth and let out a piercing whistle. Through the crowd of viruses, two Spikeys bounded over, eventually stopping by ProtoMan, who stroked the nearest one. "Nice to see you too Zero. Now, see those two over there?" He pointed to Sam and Chaud, who were dually working to take down a few Mettaurs. "Go protect them, okay?"

Licking his master, Zero bounded off, with Treble right behind him, grinding to a halt and snapping their jaws at the viruses surrounding Sam and Chaud.

Holding his metal pole before him, Chaud eyed Zero and Treble. "Whadda you think Sam, friend or foe?"

"I dunno, but I think they're offering us a lift." Replied the brunette, who was staring at Treble, who seemed to be bowing so she could get on.

Zero swung his head around to look at Chaud, orange eyes glittering.

Placing a hand on Zero's flank, Chaud cocked his head at the virus. "You want us to ride you, don't you? Well, who am I to refuse such an offer?" With that, the white haired Netbattler swung up onto the virus's back.

Elsewhere, Bass seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself, attacking with both hands at any virus foolish enough to get near him. Battle lust glimmered in his eyes as he laughed wildly, tearing through the ranks of smaller viruses.

MegaMan was using his perfect synchro with his Net Op, Lan Hikari and became MegaMan Hub Style.

Using Muramasa Style, ProtoMan almost looked like a dancer on the battlefield but far more deadly.

Starfire was patient, saving her secret weapon for when the trio reached ShadowMan. Even so, she was doing just as well as Bass or MegaMan Hub Style. Backing up, she felt Proto against her. "We're pretty badly outnumbered Proto." She stated, using a Cyber Sword to parry a shockwave coming her way.

Slicing at a menacing Spikey, ProtoMan nodded. "Yeah…it'll take all day to bust through this!"

A burst of golden light ripped past them, with Bass in hot pursuit, bounding upon any virus unfortunate or stupid enough not to get out of the way.

MegaMan tore past on the other side, spurts of pale green energy shooting from his palms.

"At least we've got those two on our side. They lessen the amount of viruses greatly." Remarked Star, kicking at a moloko.

"Split up?" Asked Proto, deflecting a shot from a VolGear.

"On three. One…" Star started, but dashed off. "Three!"

Joining Bass's charge, Star pummeled the viruses on Bass's left side. "How're you holding up Oniichan?"

Panting, Bass skidded to a halt, sending a ring of Air Bursts rippling through the horde. "Been better." He gasped. Then a familiar determined look crossed his face. "I'm gonna end this once and for all. Cover me."

"Wait, BASS!"

But the black Navi was already rising into the air. Bass regenerated the Gospel Beast. "HEY SHADOWMAN!" He grinned. "EAT THIS! BANISHING WORLD!" Once more, the golden light erupted forth, but ShadowMan again seemed unconcerned.

Not even bothering with a witty reply, ShadowMan brought up his Aura, allowing the attack to harmlessly flow past his bubble of protection.

_Curses!_ Thought Starfire. _He still is utilizing that false Ultimate Program he got outta that copy of me!_

The Black Shadow remained hovering, his red eyes narrowed. "Okay, so you can deflect me! I can still take you down the old fashioned way!" He began to soar forwards.

Pointing a finger at Bass, one word sounded from ShadowMan's mouth.

"Die."

The beam of purple energy struck Bass full on in the chest, and Star watched in horror as her brother's body fell into a mob of viruses.

"BASS!" Sprinting over, she knocked back the viruses that were attempting to swarm her sibling's body. Taking his head in her hands, Star was horrified to see the condition he was in.

Spitting a little blood out of his mouth, Bass groaned, managing a grim smile. "Bastard…. using my power against me…" Looking at Star, he coughed and wiped away the blood by his mouth. "Take care of yourself Starry, okay? I can't be around to watch ya anymore…" He sighed. "Just promise me you'll be the one to send ShadowMan to hell, all right?"

Feeling tears prick at her eyes, Star nodded. "All right Bass. Just take it easy, the Get Ability will help you heal any moment now…"

Weakly laughing, Bass reached up and tried to ruffle Star's hair, but couldn't reach. "That's what makes you great Starry…always optimistic." His eyes began to dim and close. "D-Don't cry…death…isn't the end…just another…beginning…" With that last note, Bass sighed and his eyes closed.

A long howl sounded and Star looked up in time to see Chaud slide off of Treble, who was tearing viciously at viruses. The young boy knelt by her. "Is he…?"

Starfire nodded. "He's gone."

Bowing his head, Chaud grimaced. "Treble and I will stay here and make sure nothing happens to Bass's body. You go help the others. ProtoMan is making his way to the plateau."

Wiping blood from a cut on her cheek, Star stood, her eyes cold. "Thank you Chaud." Bounding off, Chaud could still see her path by the falling viruses and many explosions along the way.

ProtoMan met Starfire a fourth of the way to the base of the plateau. "What happened, where's Bass?" He called over the roar of battle.

Viciously slicing at a Billy, Star felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Dead!" She called, parrying an attack from a Boomer.

Growling, ProtoMan used a barrier chip to block an attack by a rather large Kilby virus. "Well, ShadowMan has some sort of cannon up there that he's using on us! Half of SearchMan's group has been eliminated by it, and we don't know how to stop it!"

Stabbing at a virus over ProtoMan's shoulder, Star thought for only a moment. "Right, I'll go disable the cannon if you can hold things down here."

Briefly grasping Star's hand in a sign of agreement, ProtoMan nodded. "All right. Take care of yourself." With that, he rushed off.

Heading to the base of the plateau, Star found that the deeper she got in, the more powerful viruses she encountered. Upon reaching the base of the plateau, Star looked up to see ShadowMan pointing his hand like a gun down into the crowd. Then the villainous Navi looked down, smirked and fired.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Mwe hee hee…. You will have to wait until later this week to find out who ShadowMan's victim is! Why? Because I'm evil like that. Keep up the reviews! I like getting them often, not just when I've finished the story.


	17. Crimson Ascention

Star turned and it was if everything was in slow motion. Although what she was looking at was far away, Star could see everything clearly, especially the gaping hole ShadowMan had inflicted.

ProtoMan seemed to have a shocked expression on his face as he fell, landing on his back.

"PROTOOO!" Abandoning her task, Star dashed over, gingerly taking her partner's head and putting it into her lap. "Speak to me Proto…"

Peering out from behind his sunglasses, the red Navi coughed thickly, blood smeared across his face. "I…I think this is it for me…"

"No!" Unbidden, tears sprang to Star's eyes. "Don't say that Proto! You'll be all right, you'll see…" But Star knew it was over.

Coughing again, ProtoMan shook his head. "Agghh… No Star, I'm done. Bass is already dead…" He looked up at his partner, who had tears streaming down her face. "Hey…" Reaching up, he brushed away a tear.

Taking his hand, Star sniffled. "Don't leave me Proto. I love you."

Strangely, ProtoMan smiled. "I love you too. But please…smile for me…one last time…"

Smiling through her tears, Star continued to hold Proto's hand. "I think I always knew it'd be you. You'd be the one I'd spend my life with."

Closing his eyes, Proto sighed contentedly. "Sing for me…once more Star…"

Tearfully, Star sniffed and began to sing a sorrowful lament to her partner. "Under the weight of your wings, you are a god and whatever I want you to be and I wonder if truly you are nearly as beautiful as I believe…

In my head, your voice… you've got all that I need, and this make-believe will get me though another lonely night…."

Everything seemed to be fuzzy now for Proto. All except for Starfire, who seemed to be ringed in a halo of light. All around them battles raged but all that really mattered was what was happening there and now.

"Under the weight of your wings, should ever we meet on your side of the stereo I will pretend I know not of your thoughts, or even the way that they mirror my own, I'll take you away in the way that you take me and go where I go….

In my head, your voice… you've got all that I need, and this make-believe will get me though another lonely night…."

The blonde Navi's mind was in turmoil. It wasn't supposed to end like this! It wasn't supposed to end at all! But another part of her mind, the part still rational, said that it would have ended someway or another. Nobody could outrun or evade death. It was just a part of life they had to accept. "Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat, melancholy and cool, kinda bitter sweet. Love on, repeat, I'm echoing all your philosophies and as I…. Fall away to the sound of my heart to your beat, melancholy and cool, kinda bitter sweet. Love on, repeat, I'm echoing all your philosophies and as I….

I don't wanna be fool hearted. Baby I'm outnumbered in my head…I don't…. I don't wanna be fool hearted… Baby I'm outnumbered in my head, my head, my head…."

Breathing was getting harder for ProtoMan. He felt a pull, like someone was calling to him. Blinking hard, the red Navi spotted a ghostly figure standing behind Starfire, grinning a familiar roughish, lopsided smile…

"In my head, your voice… you've got all that I need, and this make-believe will get me though another night…. your voice… you've got all that I need, and this make-believe will get me though another …lonely night…. Lonely…lonely night…."

As the blonde Navi finished, ProtoMan sighed one last time and his body relaxed. Pulling him close, Star whispered the last lines into ProtoMan's deaf ear. "Under the weight of your wings, I make-believe you are all that I'll ever need, all that I need…."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The song is called "In My Head" By Anna Nalick on her first album, Wreck Of The Day. Wonderful CD, I recommend it. Plus I messed up a lyric. It's supposed to be 'Fall AWAKE' not fall away. Just thought you should know that.


	18. Bittersweet Finale

"Star!"

Looking up, the grief-stricken Navi saw Chaud and Sam running towards them, Bass's lifeless body slung over Treble's back. Lowering Proto to the ground, Star was silent as Chaud dropped down by his faithful partner's body.

"Oh God… Proto!" Although his emotions were usually in check, tears made their way to the Netbattler's eyes. "No!" He moved Proto so that the red Navi's body was supported on his lap. Shaking, Chaud pulled the red Navi close. "No…you weren't supposed to go…we weren't done…"

Slowly sinking to her knees, Sam wrapped her arms around Chaud, who silently cried over his lost friend.

At long last, Starfire stood, her objective clear despite her grief. "I have to go." She stated simply, turning to look at the plateau.

Nodding dumbly, Sam looked at her partner. "Oh…I saw your Dad…he said to go to that old power plant ASAP. That's where the generators are…"

Lowering her eyes, Star considered it. "No, he'll have to take care of them himself. I need to do something." Closing her eyes, Star initiated her secret weapon, Forte Style.

As the light faded, the change was obvious. Two smaller blue fins like Bass's were produced, along with a purple five-pointed star between them. Along Star's cheeks were two purple stripes like her brother's, and a tattered, dusty brown scarf was tied around her neck. The long mane of golden hair was now streaked with purple as well as two purple shoulder pads that looked like MegaMan's. Another gold band appeared by Star's wrists and a thick stripe of blue color connected the two. Two diagonal blue bands of color connected at the crest on Starfire's chest and the bathing suit like bottom changed to purple. The knee-high boots turned purple and triangles of 3D gold extended upwards, bordered by thick bands of blue color. Starfire's whole body and helmet had changed from orange to a pitch-black shade.

Taking off like a shot, Starfire did not waver in her path, not even when she reached the base of the plateau. Using the jagged rocks, the now dark colored warrior ascended to the top to face her nemesis.

"ShadowMan!" She growled once she had reached the flat top.

Chuckling, the ninja did not turn to look at his opponent. "So…you have come. I am surprised."

Barely containing her fury, Star was ready to rip out ShadowMan's jugular. "Shut it ShadowMan. We both know why I'm here. I want some answers. Why are you, a solo Navi able to appear here?"

Smirking, ShadowMan finally turned to face Star. "Did you not know?"

"Know what?"

Again, that annoying smirk. "I was not always a Solo Navi. I had a net op until he suffered an…_unfortunate_ accident, shall we say?"

Although she was still enraged, Star could put two and two together. "You killed him?" She growled, disbelief hiding beneath her anger.

Still casual, ShadowMan waved a hand. "It was so easy too. Once I heard the rumors of how Solo Navis were more powerful, especially the rumors of your dearly departed brother, I knew I must become one. So I orchestrated his death and left."

"My brother was right…" Snarled Starfire, clenching her fists. "You are a bastard!"

Narrowing his eyes, ShadowMan spoke as though addressing a small child. "Ooh, such hostility. Now why do you have to be that way Starfire?"

Standing tall, Star set her jaw. "My name is Starfire Tara Cossack Rebena. You killed my brother and my boyfriend. Prepare to die."

And then Starfire attacked with the speed of condensed lightning.

Catching the two fists thrown at him, ShadowMan raised his eyebrows. "What can you do? You're a girl."

Grinning a grin that would make any other opponent retreat, Star stared up at her opponent. "I can win because you are a fake. I, on the other hand, am the real deal." Shifting her weight, Star tried to throw ShadowMan into the earth.

Rolling with the punch, ShadowMan released a fist and prepared to hurl an earthbreaker.

Noting the warning sign, Star tried to slide back but got nailed with the attack.

Straightening, ShadowMan smirked. "Too easy."

A purple booted foot flew out of the smoke, which caught ShadowMan in the jaw, closely followed by the rest of Starfire, who landed on her feet. "Nice try." She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Now let's dance."

Scowling, ShadowMan sped forward to attack, slicing up with his hand in an effort to attack Star's head.

Bringing her arms up in an X position, Star parried the blow but skidded back a few feet. Grinning, she rose into the air and beckoned at her adversary, who leapt up to meet her in a clash of energy.

Looking up, Sam cringed at the explosions of purple and gold energy. "That looked bad…" She murmured, not wanting to interrupt Chaud's grieving.

"Sam!"

Turning, the brunette spied MegaMan headed towards her. She raised a hand in greeting as he skidded to a halt next to Treble. "What happened?" He turned and gasped at Bass's pale body. "Is he…?"

Bowing her head, Sam nodded. "Yes. ShadowMan got Proto too."

Placing a comforting hand on Chaud's shoulder, MegaMan closed his green eyes. "He was a good man Chaud. You should be proud." Then he turned his attention to the fight between Star and ShadowMan. "Is that…?"

"Starfire." Confirmed Sam. "She should've gone after the Dimensional Area generators though…"

Intrigued, MegaMan looked at the girl. "Dimensional Area generators?"

Nodding, Sam explained. "They're keeping the Navis here in our world. If we disable them, all the Navis will disappear. Cossack is over at the power plant waiting for us." She pointed over to the distant speck that was the power plant.

Thinking for a moment, the blue bomber nodded. "Right, I'll get SearchMan, he's good with this sorta stuff. Maybe he can find Raika and he can help. You can stay here with Chaud, he needs you most."

Smiling her gratitude, Sam patted MegaMan's shoulder. "You're a great guy Mega, you know that? Thanks."

With a wave, the blue bomber dove back into the battle, steering clear of Zero, who was making sure no viruses came near the humans.

A gigantic purple explosion drew Sam's attention back to the top of the plateau. Checking her PET clock, Sam glanced back up. "Fifteen minutes…be careful Star…"

Grimacing, the Navi in question winced in pain at the last blow. Rage had blinded her, making her do stupid things in the last fifteen minutes.

ShadowMan stood over her, a mocking ring to his voice. "You, win against me? Don't make me laugh."

Struggling up, Star was pushed back by ShadowMan's foot. "Get off me…" Snarled the blonde Navi.

"You say you can fight, but you can't. Give up and my takeover of both worlds will be sealed by your death." Gloated the ninja-like Navi.

Finally getting to her feet, Star swayed, dangerously battered. "You'll take over this world when I lay cold and dead alongside my brother."

Powering up another Earthbreaker, ShadowMan sneered. "So be it. DARKBREAKER!"

"CYBERSWORD!" Lunging into the blast, Star sliced and the energy flowed past her. "Darkbreaker? What kind of a name is that?" Charging through the barrage, Star scored a deep gash in ShadowMan's side.

Growling like a wounded dog, ShadowMan turned to face Starfire. "You'll pay for that…" Shooting out, he grabbed Star by the scarf and lifted her in the air, with Star grasping his wrists.

Choking for air, Star had a desperate idea. Glaring down at ShadowMan, Star's hands began to glow with Earthbreaker power.

Yelping in agony, ShadowMan released Starfire, who bounded upon him, one hand at his neck, the other pulled back over her shoulder, still glowing with unearthly power.

"You wouldn't dare…" Said ShadowMan in a low voice. "You don't have enough strength left to erect your aura. If you fire from that angle you'll kill us both."

With a slightly twisted grin, Star cocked her head. "They say there's nothing more dangerous than a person with nothing to loose."

Realizing how dangerous Starfire had become, ShadowMan's eyes went wide. "No, wait…" He pleaded. "I'll give you anything you want! Money, fame, power…a position at my side when I take over! Anything!"

Leaning close, Star raised her eyebrows and half smirked. "Anything?"

"Anything!"

Then her mouth became a determined slash. "You can tell the people in hell Starfire sent you."

And then the power was released, all consumed in the blinding light.

Below, Sam shielded her eyes at the sight. "Curse it Star…What did you do?" She muttered.

As the light subsided, ShadowMan was derezzing horribly, his face turned to the sky. "I've…lost…?" And then he vanished; becoming nothing more than a burst of white light and a shockwave that seemed to run through the air and into the dark clouds that had been gathering thought the battle.

Wavering, Star dropped to her knees, hands brushing the ground. Chuckling weakly, she turned her gaze to the sky as well, although she couldn't see the clouds. "We…gottem…guys…"

A ghostly figure placed his hand on Star's cheek, a smile crossing its angelic face.

Blinking slowly, Star reached up to the figure. "Wait for me…Proto…" With a sigh, the battered, yet victorious frame of Starfire fell face first into the dust. Above her, a light drizzle began.

Looking up, Chaud continued to hold his partner's body as though if he did so Proto would come back. Catching a drop on his palm, Chaud examined it. "Silver…?" He muttered, and indeed, the rain was a silvery color. With a yell of surprise, he felt the body in his hands take a shallow, shuddering breath.

Sliding Bass down from Treble's back, Sam looked at the rain. "Life force…this must be ShadowMan's life force and has the power to heal!" Pulling back the cloak, Sam allowed the rain to mist the Black Shadow's body.

Like Proto, Bass began to breathe weakly.

Lowering Bass to the ground, Sam stood and began to run to the plateau. "STAR!"

Abandoning Proto, Chaud dashed after Sam. "Sam! Wait up!"

On top of the plateau, the blonde Navi's breathing became slow and shallow despite the healing rain, her life force slowly sliding away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whoo, that was something. And we're still not done with the story yet! Keep reading and reviewing, I'll have more up soon. ((Hee hee…you didn't really think I'd keep those two dead, did you?))


	19. Reunion

It had been almost three days since ShadowMan's defeat. Anyone injured in the battle had been transported to a hospital, seeing as it would take Cossack and Raika a couple more days to bypass the Dimensional Area generator's security codes.

With help from MegaMan and his friends, Sam had gotten Starfire to a hospital. For the whole three days Star had been in a near coma state. Doctors had run an IV into her arm and patched up her various wounds the best they could but it was all up to Starfire from there on out.

As the morning of the third day slipped into the afternoon, Starfire opened her eyes and looked around.

First thing she noticed was Sam sitting by her side, smiling at her. "Hey Star." She patted the Navi's hand comfortingly. "I thought I'd lost you."

Smiling, Star nodded weakly. "Sorry, can't get rid of me that easily." She took a deep breath before continuing. "What happened?"

From the other side of the bed, Chaud took up the story. "You went into a coma. Whatever you did to ShadowMan must've been pretty powerful because you've been that way for the past three days. Anyone injured has been taken care of, plus Cossack and Rika are working on the generators as we speak."

Nodding again, Star stared straight ahead. Sam smiled. "I know you probably want to be left alone, but there's a boy who wants to see you Star."

"Sure…" Muttered Star. "Let him in. Just…give me a moment."

As the two humans left the room, Star closed her eyes, trying to suppress the horrible reality she knew was true. Bass was gone. Never again would she see him waiting for her outside her homepage, never would she see that familiar smile, never would she hear his familiar greeting of…

"Hiya Starry."

Turning her head, Starfire could barely believe what she was seeing and blinked a few times to ensure that she was not hallucinating.

Standing by the door, smiling that roguish, lopsided smile was her brother. Bandaged and weary looking, he walked over to her bedside. Leaning down, the Black Shadow allowed his sister to put her arms around his neck.

"Bass…" Breathed the blonde Navi, tears forming in her eyes.

Stroking his sister's hair, Bass closed his eyes contentedly. "Shh…it's all right Starry… you're okay…"

Pulling away, Star took in every detail of her brother's face. "I thought you were dead…"

"So did I." Remarked the crimson-eyed Navi. "I remember dying quite vividly, and then I dunno…there was a light and next thing I remember was waking up almost a day later."

Her face falling, Star looked at the sheets. "Then you don't know if…?"

Pushing some hair behind Star's ear, Bass was sympathetic. "No, I don't. I'm so sorry Starry…he was a good guy. He shouldn't have gone."

After a few more minutes of quiet conversation, Bass took his leave, casting only one last glance backwards at his sister before leaving.

Staring out the window to her right, Star couldn't help but feel a bit better. Her brother was alive! Bass, her only family was alive and well. But then, why wasn't she happier? Sighing, Star couldn't help but feel as though the beautiful blue sky was mocking her mood. It would've been perfect if only he was here… "Are you up there Proto?" Whispered the blonde Navi, staring into the blue heavens. "Are you still watching out for me like you always did?" A tear trickled down her cheek.

Once more, Sam appeared at the door. "Star, someone wants to see you."

Not bothering to look at Sam, Starfire let the tears flow down her cheeks. "I don't want to see anyone right now."

With a sigh, Sam tried to reason. "Star, I really think you want to see this person."

"Please Sam, I just want to be alone right now."

"You're working yourself up over this Star. Please, just see this one person!"

Relenting, Starfire sadly stared straight ahead. "All right…"

Smiling, Sam gazed fondly at her partner. "You'll feel better after meeting this person, I know it."

Closing her eyes, Star decided to feign sleep when the visitor entered. Moments later, she heard hesitant footsteps entering the room. There was the scraping of the chair as they sat down and then a warm hand wrapped around hers. A thumb ran slowly along the back of her hand before a voice reached Star's ears.

"Star…"

Blue eyes flying open, Star gazed wide-eyed at ProtoMan, who held her hand gently, loving blue eyes gazing at her. Foregoing restraint, Star flung her arms around Proto, tears spilling down her cheeks. "PROTO!"

Embracing his friend and partner, ProtoMan couldn't help but tear up himself. "Hey girl…" He managed before turning his head to plant a little kiss on Star.

Despite her head throbbing painfully, Star held onto her silver haired friend for all that she was worth.

Lowering Star back onto the pillows, Proto wiped his eyes. "Hey… how you doing?"

Smiling, Star took ProtoMan's hand. "Been better…"

Smoothing the hair back from Star's forehead, ProtoMan couldn't help but smile at Star's sense of humor. "You see Bass already?"

She nodded. "Yes… he said he remembered dying."

"Yeah…so do I." Remarked the red Navi. "It wasn't all that bad actually. Most people think death is cold, but you know, it's actually kind of…warm." Assessing his partner's condition, ProtoMan shook his head. "So you were the one to kill ShadowMan? That must've been quite the fight."

Deciding not to nod, Star smiled a bit wider. "It was…" And although she tried not to, more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey…" Proto wiped away the tears. "What's with the tears? Bass and I are okay…well, aside from this." Proto lifted his shirt to show Star his bandaged midsection.

Sniffling, Star held Proto's hand a little tighter. "I'm just so glad you and Bass are alive…"

Watching Star yawn, Proto smiled softy. "All right, you should get some rest. I'll be back with Bass and some food."

"No…" Pleaded Star. "Don't leave me yet…"

Considering it for a moment, ProtoMan sat back down. "All right then."

Later, Bass entered carrying a bowl of soup and some juice for Star only to find her fast asleep with ProtoMan leaning against the bed, the pair still holding hands. Setting the tray down on the end table, Bass gave Star a little kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear.

"When he asks you to be his, it's okay if you say yes."

And even though the blonde Navi was deep in sleep, her mouth curled into the tiniest hint of a smile.


	20. Homecoming

As soon as Starfire was back to normal, she, Sam, Chaud, Proto, and Bass made their way to the power plant. With Star hanging out the sunroof for the last time, the others had a chance to talk.

"We have to stop by the Official Netbattler's HQ before we go anywhere else." Remarked Chaud as the limo turned down another busy street. "Mr. Famous wants to have a word with you three."

Bass nodded, his expression unreadable because of the cloak covering his mouth.

Staring out the window, the silver haired Navi was pensive, taking in every detail to remember when he went back to the cyber world.

As the limo pulled up to the curb, Starfire withdrew into the limo, fixing her hair. "Right. Let's do this."

Smiling at her, ProtoMan took the blonde Navi's hand. She smiled and followed him out of the car, where they took an elevator to the spacious office. As expected, Mr. Famous and Punk were waiting for them.

"Ah. I'm glad you're here." Stated Mr. Famous in his slight British accent. "First things first. I daresay I owe you an apology ProtoMan. From what Punk has heard, you were just trying to protect your friends from being wrongly investigated."

Nodding, ProtoMan shot Punk a look of gratitude. "It's all right Mr. Famous. Just…don't make me do it again."

Star stifled a giggle before Mr. Famous addressed her. "Starfire, I daresay that you have showed exceptional skill this mission. If you consent, we'd like you on full time." Seeing Star's hesitation, he continued. "You would have a job alongside ProtoMan, if you like."

Smiling a little bit, Starfire shook her head. "No thank you Mr. Famous. I'm happy working in the field right now. Maybe another time."

With an air of finality, the copper haired official looked at Bass, who had remained eerily silent the whole time. "Bass, I've thought long and hard about this and we'd like to have you as commander of our special forces. You would be training exceptionally bright candidates in spy and sabotage work."

Closing his eyes, it seemed as though Bass was smiling. "I'm honored, but really, I don't think that would work for me. In fact…I'm quitting as a freelance."

The other two Navis seemed stunned by this as well.

"Oniichan! Why?" Questioned Star, her blue eyes full of wonderment.

Sighing, Bass eyed his sister. "You know me Starry! I don't like taking orders. I need to be free to roam."

Opening his mouth as if to protest, Mr. Famous spied Punk shaking his head out of the corner of his eye and shut his mouth.

As the trio left the office, Mr. Famous turned to Punk. "You're sure it's all right to let them go like this? With Starfire and ProtoMan in higher up positions our defense would be superb, not to mention our espionage system at it's peak with Bass as a head."

Confidently, Punk crossed his arms. "I'm sure Mr. Famous. We haven't seen the last of Bass. He'll be back to help out his sister and her friends, so he's still an ally. If we made him stay, that might alienate him."

"YOU TURNED DOWN A PROMOTION!"

Starfire sighed. "Calm down Sam. I know what you're thinking, but it wouldn't be as fun as you think. No more fieldwork! You know how I love that."

Calming down, Sam saw the wisdom in her friend's statement. "Yeah…I understand…"

The group exited the limo by the dirt path that lead to the power plant. While Star and Proto walked on the dirt path with their partners, Bass strode along the grassy hill just above, quiet and thoughtful.

ProtoMan conversed quietly with Chaud, just as Star was doing with Sam. "Chaud…being here…in the real world…it's been wonderful. I never thought you and I would ever share the same world but…here we are. I don't think I'll ever forget this."

Smiling slightly, Chaud cast a sideways glance at his Navi. "It's been…really great. You're like my brother Proto, and if I would, I'd keep you like this. You and me, in the same world."

Shaking his head, ProtoMan felt the weight of his ponytail swinging behind him. "It can't be Chaud. I may be all right here, but I can't protect you as well as I can in the cyber world."

Sam was trying not to cry. "I'm gonna miss you here Star…"

Throwing an arm around Sam's shoulders, Star grinned. "I'm not dying! Geeze Sam, I'm still your Navi." Then she softened. "But I know what you mean. It's nice to have you physically here, standing next to me."

Wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand, Sam smiled. "We simply MUST do this again Star."

Despite the inevitable return to cyberspace, Star laughed. "I'll hold you to it."

Upon entering the central computer room of the power plant, the group was greeted with a lone Cossack.

"Where'd Raika and SearchMan go?" Asked Chaud as he approached the blonde scientist.

"They returned to Sharo yesterday." Stated Cossack. "Raika wanted to show SearchMan his home before he returned to the cyber world." He looked at the assembled group. "Are you ready?"

Star waited patiently as Sam hugged her. "This has been the best week of my life Star…" She muttered.

Looking down at her friend, Star was confused. "Best week of your life? We were fighting the whole time and I nearly died!"

Grinning, Sam winked. "Yeah, but we got to do it together."

ProtoMan and Chaud faced each other, both avoiding the other's gaze.

"So you have to go now."

"Yeah…"

"It's been fun ProtoMan."

"Sure has Chaud…"

Waiting another moment, Chaud moved forward and put his arms around ProtoMan.

Stunned for only a moment, ProtoMan hesitantly returned the embrace.

"When you get back…" Whispered Chaud, "I have some tournaments we could enter."

Smiling, ProtoMan ruffled the boy's hair. "That…that sounds great Chaud."

Cossack quietly watched the Navis enjoying their last moments in this realm, the feeling bittersweet.

"Dad."

Looking over the group, Cossack spied Bass, who pushed to the front. "Y-Yes Bass?"

Looking aside, Bass spoke. "I'm not gonna say I forgive you for what you've done to me. Because I don't. Just…" He turned his crimson eyes on his father. "Give me s'more time."

Nodding, Cossack waited till Star had gently worked her way out of Sam's hug to stand by ProtoMan. "Ready?"

The Navis nodded. Cossack looked over to the humans, where Chaud has his hands on Sam's shoulders to ensure she didn't run after Star. Curtly, the white haired youth nodded.

"Terminating Dimensional Area now!"

Sam raised a hand in farewell to Star, who was rapidly disappearing. The blonde Navi raised a hand as well and the last thing to go was her cheery smile.

Unhooking his PET from the holster, Chaud turned it on. "Proto?" He asked hesitantly.

After a moment of tense silence, ProtoMan appeared in a shower of data, looking as he always did. "Here Chaud."

Sighing, Sam exited the plant with Chaud, both holding their PETs. "I guess that's that then." She remarked, happy that everything had returned to normal.

"No…" Starfire's voice filtered through the speakers. "It's far from over Sam. Actually…" Her smile lit up her face. "It's just the beginning."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Just one more chapter and then I'm done with the Light In The Darkness Trilogy! These past few chapters have been very emotional and I didn't intend them to be this way. Although looking back, it's a nice break from my normally humorous style. To answer a question I received, no I was not trying purposely to make you cry when I killed Proto and Bass. It just happened that people teared up.


	21. Epilogue

ProtoMan. EXE checked his internal clock. The set meeting time was 4:00 AM. It was 4:06. "She's late." He stated to no one in particular. Who would hear him anyways? He was standing in a remote section of the Internet, which was practically the boundary line between civilized Internet and the Undernet.

"You're late."

Turning, the tall Navi watched his partner approach.

Starfire approached, a small smile perched on her lips. "Aren't I always?" She asked, sliding her hand into Proto's as she drew level with him.

Smiling, ProtoMan turned and kissed Star's forehead. "I know it's hard for you to do this, but it's his choice."

Placing her chin on ProtoMan's shoulder, Star nodded. "Yeah…I know…I just can't believe that it's already been two months since we defeated ShadowMan."

"We?" Asked the red Navi. "What we? You were the one who killed him. If I recall correctly, Bass and I were kind of dead!"

A barking laugh sounded and the couple turned to see Bass approaching, a smile spread across his face. Walking over the invisible boundary to the Undernet, Bass turned back to look at his sister. "Well, I suppose this is it."

Sighing, the blonde moved away from ProtoMan, who let her go without complaint. "You sure about this Bass?" She asked, and the black Navi smirked.

"You know what I wanted Starry! I told you this right after I quit. I want to see every last bit of the Undernet and I will." Ruffling her hair, the Black Shadow was being uncharacteristically sweet. "Don't worry, I'll come back to visit. Just let me know when the wedding is."

"ONIICHAN!"

Putting up his hands in a gesture of submission, Bass laughed. "Kidding, kidding! But if I hear you two got married and I wasn't invited, there will be trouble." Looking over his sister, Bass raised his eyebrows at ProtoMan. "D'you remember that night in the cave?"

Shuddering, ProtoMan couldn't help but smile. "Don't remind me… I'm still seeing that in my nightmares!"

A tug on his cloak made Bass return his attention to Starfire, who was staring up at him with serious blue eyes.

"You remember the conditions of this, don't you Bass?"

Sighing, the cloaked Navi spoke. "If I'm hurt, I come to you. If I need help, contact you. Come visit when I'm within the limits of Net City, and don't die."

Clapping him on the helmet, Star grinned. "Good boy! Now go get that horizon Bass."

Walking, Bass turned and waved at his two friends, who waved until he was nothing more than a speck against the landscape.

Lowering his hand, ProtoMan looked at Starfire. "Wanna go for coffee? I'm driving."

Smiling up at her friend, Star kissed him on the nose. "I think I'll take you up on that offer." She remarked as they turned to walk back to where ProtoMan had parked his motorcycle.

Kicking up the kickstand, ProtoMan smiled as Starfire wrapped her arms around him. A red sun was just peeking over the horizon as they sped off, enjoying the company of the other. For as they had found out, life is short and each day could be your last.

It was up to them to make them count.

The End

Well, that's the end. I cannot promise you more adventures in this series like I could before. I sincerely hope that all of you enjoyed the adventures I've spun for you. If I am not severely mistaken, some thanks are in order.

First and foremost thanks go to HydraMan. EXE. I cannot tell you how much your friendship and reviews have meant to me, seeing as you give me your honest opinion. Sith gives me good opinions too, but he's a little biased because I'm his little sister. I continue to look forward to your updates on Blades of Time!

Sithking Zero, my favorite (and only) brother! You'd better get a move on with Sigma. EXE: Wrath of the Mavericks, or there'll be consequences. But you've been great (except for when I'm doing homework and you come in to see if I have anything and end up asking me who would win, Darth Vader or Bass and at that point I feel like chucking my geometry book at your face) during the creation of my trilogy!

Chise-chan, I love ya to pieces! Seriously, pick up the pace with your story. I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! And don't think I'm not going to exploit that for all it's worth. But you've given me some good reviews and such.

Vulpix1000, you are such a great author! I look forward to reading and reviewing tons more of your works. And be sure to keep on Sith's case about Sigma. EXE, otherwise he'll never get it done.

Galaxia and Golden-eyed-miko (Yeah, I know I spelled them wrong…) you're the newest additions to my list of thank you's. You two jumped in for Red Sun Rising but your reviews have been much appreciated. As soon as I get the time I'll read and review your work, I swear. I just happen to be very busy.

Telith (who is NOT an author) you rock my socks. Even though I went through a rough period when I wrote this you kept asking me how it was going and never pressured me to write more. (STARE AT SITHKING) I couldn't ask for any better friend. Next story, I swear you'll be in it.

All my friends and reviewers, thanks and keep reading! Love you all and be on the lookout for more stuff from the insanity known as my imagination!

FINAL STATS:

(All stats are taken from the Word Document format of the stories)

_Light In The Darkness _

34 Pages long

1,328 Lines long

12,658 Words total

Created Sunday April 24, 2005 at 4:36 PM

_Light In The Darkness II: Ultimate Threat_

38 Pages long

1,476 Lines long

15,257 Words total

Created Monday July 11, 2005 at 7:38 PM

_Light In The Darkness III: Red Sun Rising_

59 Pages long

2,312 Lines long

23,017 Words total

Created Thursday August 25, 2005 at 8:09 PM

_Date Started Trilogy_: Sunday April 24, 2005 at 4:36 PM

_Date Finished Trilogy_: Friday January 13, 2006 at 4:02 PM


End file.
